The Death of Hermione Granger
by SweetSpirit13
Summary: Shocking revelations lead to the death of Hermione as we know her. The story now has updated and I have add veela to the twist of this story.
1. Default Chapter

The death of Hermione Granger  
  
Disclaim: Do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was the few days before Hermione would be going back to Hogwarts for her fifth year. Hermione was vacuuming her bedroom when she heard an ear pircing scream. The only other person home was her mother who had the day off from work. Hermione dash down stair to see what had happen. She enters the kitchen and saw that her mother was on the floor crying. Hermione glides over to her mother and kneels down beside her. Hermione takes her mom in a hug. Hermione said as she wipes tears from her mother's face, "Everything is all right mom. Whatever it is I am here for you."  
  
Hermione's mom looks at Hermione. She knew that it was time to inform Hermione the truth about who she really was to her. In a sad voice Hermione's mom said, "Hermione there thing that your father and I have not told you."  
  
"Mother, whatever it is I can handle it. I have handle that I am a witch and one of my best friends is the person who saved the Magical World from Lord Voldermore. Besides that every year, Ron and him some how get us in trouble," said Hermione.  
  
"Well, Hermione it's time you learn where you got your magic gift from," said Hermione's mom as she run a finger in Hermione's hair.  
  
"Are you tell me that either dad or you have magic gift," said Hermione as looked at her mother.  
  
"No, Hermione. Your dad and I do not have magic gifts. You Hermione are not are daughter. We adopt you when you were a year old," said Hermione's mom.  
  
"What," said Hermione as she jumps back from her mom in surprise?  
  
"Hermione, your father and I could not have children. Therefore, we decide to adopt. That is where we met your mother. She was very beautiful. I could see that she did not want to give you up. I saw in her eyes that you were her most treasure thing in this world. But, also I could tell that something happen to her to make her decide to give you away to another family," said Hermione's mom.  
  
"But, than why did she give me up?" said Hermione.  
  
"I don't know why," said Hermione's mom. "But I do know that she gave us a letter for you when turn fifteen."  
  
"But, I have been fifteen for some time. Why have you waited so long to give it to me?" said Hermione.  
  
"I don't know why took me so long to give it to you. Maybe if you read something in her letter you would not love your father and me anymore," said Hermione's mom as she touches Hermione's cheek.  
  
"I will always love dad and you. You two have been there for. I am a little mad that you did tell me I was adoptive. That's in the past," said Hermione. "But, I still don't understand why you scream?"  
  
"Well, it's because this," said Hermione's mom as she show a letter that she had been reading. The letter was written on the same paper that Hermione want to write essay for school. Hermione knew that this was from the Magical World.  
  
"What dose it says?" said Hermione as her eyes dart toward the letter.  
  
"Hermione, why don't you read it for you can understand it," said Hermione's mom as she handed the letter to Hermione.  
  
Hermione unfolded the letter and saw this letter was not from her mother but, from the Minister of Magical. It was in emerald ink. The letter read:  
  
Dear Mr. and Mrs. Granger,  
  
My name is Brigham Guest. I am member of the Minister of Magic. I am part of the minister that has to do with children of magical parent who are placed in Muggle care. Your adoptive daughter is a case that was miss place. The person that was place over her case when she was adoptive by you was wrong to let you keep her. She is a daughter of a pureblood family. Her father never gave up his right to raise his daughter. But, her father never knew about her being born. He and his wife were separated at the time she was born. In our world we have no divorce, so when problem between a husband and wife they separated for sometime. His wife went through the Muggle was to give her child away, instead our way. We do not normally let Muggle parent raise a magical child. There must be a connection of magic in the family, like distance cousin being a witch or wizard. But your family has none. So I am afraid to tell you that on July 28 at three o'clock that girl father is coming to get her.  
  
Sincerely yours, Brigham Guest  
  
"Mom its letter from the Minister that made you screams. But where is the letter from my mother?" said Hermione.  
  
"Your mothers letter is box in my room," said Hermione's mom.  
  
"Can I read that letter?" said Hermione.  
  
"Yes, but letter when John get home," said Hermione's mom. "I want him her when you read the letter."  
  
"Ok, mom, I have go rewrite my potion essay. Tell me when dad gets here," said Hermione as she gets up and heads back to her room.  
  
Author Note: Well what will happen to Hermione? Who is her father? What dose her mother's letter says? 


	2. The Letter

Chapter 2: The Letter  
  
Hermione throws her six foot potion essay on the frivolousness of Love Potions onto her four-post bed that had floral pattern on her comforter. There was no way she could improve her essay anymore, she had found all the spelling mistakes, and the place she put the wrong tense in the essay. Hermione knew that Ron and Harry would never put this a great effort or time into an essay for Professor Snape. However, something inside Hermione told her that she had to put more effort into her potions work. She throws her hands in the air.  
  
"How could he assign us such a stupid essay? It's obviously first year work!" Suddenly she hears a knock at her bedroom door. She turns around to see her mom and dad standing in the doorway.  
  
"Hermione, honey, you need to come downstairs and read your letter now." She follows her parents downstairs and plops down on the comfy leather couch in the living room. Mrs. Granger brings out a wooden box and places it on the coffee table before Hermione. Hermione takes a deep breath and opens the box. Inside lying on black velvet is an emerald envelope with a red seal. On the seal was stamped an ominous looking snake. On the front of the envelope it read: To my dearest daughter. With trembling hands Hermione broke the seal and pulled out a sheet of emerald paper. She opened it and started to read the silver script.  
  
"My dearest daughter, By the time you read this letter you will have reached young womanhood at the age of 15. I know that you have developed into a beautiful young woman, even if it is only beneath the skin. For now it is time for you to learn about your true past.  
  
You must be wondering why you were not raised by your father and I. When I had just found out that I was pregnant with you, I was so happy I rushed into our bedchambers to tell your father the joyous news. I saw him sitting on the bed cradling his arm. When I asked him what was the matter he looked up in surprise and I saw THE MARK on my husbands arm. The mark I speak of is of the mark of the followers of the Dark Lord. I knew then that he was a true follower. I backed away from him in horror, and even though he tried to explain to me that it was nothing, I turn and ran. Not knowing where else to go I went to my friend Lillian's. I knew I could be safe there for some time. My friend was going to have a baby too and would need my help when the baby came. Her husband was away on business for the Ministry of Magic. Lillian was happy that I was to have a child, but she tried to persuade me to go back to your father. I refused, but I didn't tell her the real reason why I wouldn't go back. I stayed with her until both of you were born. You and her little son were so adorable together! But by that time I knew that your father would come looking for me. I didn't want Lillian to be in danger and so I left in the middle of the night. I was so desperate to keep you safe I took you to a Muggle adoption agency where I knew your father would never come looking for you if he should ever find out you were alive. I didn't want to give you to just any family. I wanted someone that could understand and love you for what you are: A witch and the daughter of a proud line of two ancient wizarding families. The one that you will be known as throughout the wizarding world however is of the SNAPE line. Your true name, my dearest daughter is Sophronia Snape. I hope you understand and that you are happy. I love you very much.  
  
Your mother."  
  
Hermione, with tears running down her cheeks was speechless. In her mind she thought "My mother loved me!" Then she looked back down at the paper and saw the name of her father's family. SNAPE. All of a sudden it struck her. Having done a paper on ancient wizarding family lines she knew there was only one Snape line. And the last one of this line was none other than Professor Severus Snape! All of a sudden she picks up the box in front of her and throws it at the fireplace making her parents duck in alarm.  
  
"Honey, what's wrong?" her parents cried out. She stood up quickly, her face turning bright red in rage. She screamed at the top of her lungs,  
  
"Noooooo!!!!!!!! Noooooo!! Not HIM! Anyone but him! I'd take Lockhart over him. Even Professor Flitwick. ANYONE but HIM!" She picked up a vase sitting on the center of the coffee table and threw that across the room as well. Then she picked up the tray of coasters and flung those into the kitchen.  
  
"Hermione, tell us what's wrong!" Mrs. Granger cried in a panicked voice.  
  
"For starters my name is NOT Hermione! It's Sophronia! And to top that off, I'm a SNAPE! Yes, a stinking, slimy, disgusting SNAPE!" Then sobbing with tears she bolted from the room and ran upstairs. Dashing into her room she slammed the door behind her. She looked down at her desk and saw a letter from Harry. Hedwig was sitting on the windowsill, having just delivered it, waiting for her to write Harry back.  
  
"Hedwig!" she gasped. She pulled out a piece of parchment and not even bothering to use a quill she pulled out a ball point pen from her desk and scribbled two notes. One to Harry and one to Ron. The notes read:  
  
"Just so you know, I've discovered something awful from my past and I'm going to kill myself. I will tell you all about at Diagon Alley tomorrow. ~ Hermione"  
  
Then attaching the notes to Hedwig with the proper instructions on where to send them, she threw herself on her bed, crumpling her 6 foot long essay and cried herself to sleep. 


	3. Diagon Alley

Chapter 3: Diagon Alley  
  
Hermione woke up to a beautiful morning. Birds were chirping, and she felt like strangling them! How dare they be so happy! She got up and got ready. She didn't even bother looking in the mirror, she knew she was a mess, but she didn't care. She threw on a pair of blue jeans and a green shirt. Little did she know the transformation that had taken place over night. She grabbed her wand and purse and takes a hold of the doorknob on her door. "Strange," she murmured. "Is it my imagination or is this knob lower than it was yesterday?" She shrugged her shoulders and left the room. As she runs downstairs she yells into the kitchen,  
  
"Mom, I'm going to meet Ron and Harry at Diagon Alley. You don't need to come with, I'll be just fine!" She went out the front door and caught the train to downtown London. She entered the Leaky Cauldron and waved at the bartender.  
  
"Hi, Tom!" she managed a cheery tone. He gave her a strange look.  
  
"Well, hello there, missy. How can I help you?"  
  
"Oh, nothing, I'm just on my way to Diagon Alley for school supplies." She hurried on not noticing the strange look from Tom of unrecognizing.  
  
Once she entered Diagon Alley she felt a peace come over her and felt right at home. Looking down at her watch she saw that it was the regular time that she met Ron and Harry every year.  
  
"Now if I were Harry or Ron, where would I be?" she said aloud. Without hesitation she answered her own question. "The Quidditch Shop." She headed straight there to find a tall red headed boy and a shorter untidy black haired boy drooling at the newest broom in the shop window. She overheard Ron whispering in awe.  
  
"That's the wickedest broom ever! The Dragon Blaze. Look at it! Even the broom straw is bewitched to look like flames!" Hermione edged in closer to see a long sleek black handled broom with gleaming red flames painted on the side and the tail end was a roaring fire.  
  
Hermione tapped the boys on the shoulder. "You guys can stop drooling now. Let's go get some ice cream before we get our things." Harry and Ron turned around and stared at her. A long time.  
  
"Uh, excuse me? You must have mistaken us for someone else," Harry said slowly.  
  
"What are you talking about, Harry?" she asked. Ron looked dumbfounded and then he said,  
  
"Your voice is familiar, but we don't know you." Hermione gasped in disbelief.  
  
"Very funny guys, it's me. Hermione!" Harry and Ron shook their heads.  
  
"No, you're not. We think we know Hermione when we see her."  
  
"No really, it's me! Remember, Moaning Myrtle has a crush on you and I got turned into a cat?" Suddenly Harry burst out laughing.  
  
"Gosh, Hermione, have you been fooling around with Polyjuice Potion again?" Ron was not convinced. Hermione saw his doubt.  
  
"Ron, your pet Scabbers was a certain Peter Pettigrew?" He finally realized it was Hermione.  
  
"Geez, Hermione. We got your letter! What's happened? You look so different! We didn't even recognize you!" Hermione frowned.  
  
"I don't understand. How do I look so different?" Harry pointed to the shop window.  
  
"See for yourself." Hermione walked up to the glass. She was taller. That explains the door knob. And her face was different. Her chin was sharper, her nose narrow and her eyes were dark. Her hair was black long and sleek. No more frizz ball. At least that was good, but other than that she was no longer Hermione Granger. She was a Snape and looked like one too. Not knowing what else to do she screamed. Everyone nearby stopped and stared. Harry laughed nervously.  
  
"Uh, she just found out she broke a nail." People shrugged and continued on their way. Then he turned to his friend. "All right, Hermione. Spill the beans. Tell us what's happened." But just then before she could say even one word a familiar voice hissed,  
  
"Well if it isn't Weasley and Potter. I'm surprised your Mudblood girlfriend isn't hanging all over you, Potter. And Weasley, I wouldn't even think about that broom. It would cost your father 50 years worth of wages to buy it." Ron looked about read to thrash Draco and Hermione looked about ready to strangle him. All of a sudden Draco's eyes fall on Hermione in her new form and his mouth drops open slightly. He glided over and took her hand. Gazing into her eyes he said softly, "Why would such a beautiful angel such as you be among such trash?" and then lowering his head he delicately kissed her hand. Ron looked about ready to throw up but Harry looked just about fit to burst into laughter.  
  
As this was happening Professor Snape and Lucious Malfoy came out of a Potions Shop talking. Immediately Snape's eyes fell on the scene with Draco, Harry, Ron and a dark haired girl. He froze for just then Draco brought the girl's hand to his lips revealing a dark snake-like birthmark which was wrapped around her wrist. At that moment he knew who she was. For only the direct line of the Snape family ever had that birthmark. He was the only one left except for his child. He had found her and she was the spitting image of her mother with a slight Snape resemblance. She had his eyes and his dark hair, not to mention his chin. He smiled slightly and excused himself from Lucious.  
  
Just then Hermione snatched her wrist away from Draco's grasp. "How disgusting!" and Harry was almost choking from holding in his laughter. Draco smiled. He was head over heels. Harry grabbed Hermione's birthmarked wrist.  
  
"Come on. Let's go get that ice cream." Just then Snape walked up.  
  
"Harry Potter, get your hands off of my daughter." All the boys froze, dumbfounded into shocked silence. Draco, being the first to recover his voice said,  
  
"Professor, I didn't know you had a daughter."  
  
"I do and she's coming with me right now." Ron and Harry stared at Hermione and as Snape grabbed her wrist she whispered,  
  
"I'll explain everything on the train!" and was yanked away.  
  
Draco sighed. "I knew she was an angel." Harry burst out laughing. 


	4. THE BIG MAC

Chapter 4: The Big Mac  
  
Author Notes: I want to thank all for reviewing. Also I want to thank Aelfswythe a.k.a. Sarah for editing my story.  
  
Having been dragged halfway down the alley, Hermione finally spoke up. "You can let go of my wrist now, Father." He let go and wondered how she knew.  
  
"We need to talk," he said softly.  
  
"Well I'm hungry. So I'm getting something to eat." She turned around and headed to the exit of Diagon Alley. Snape followed without a word not wanting to let her out of sight now that he'd found her. She went back through the Leaky Cauldron and into Muggle London.  
  
"Where are we going?" Snape wondered aloud. Hermione didn't say anything. She wasn't quite sure. But then she saw the Golden Arches and made a beeline for MacDonalds. Snape followed her reluctantly inside, never being inside a Muggle restaurant, he looked very much out of place in his black clothes and billowing black robe. She marched straight up to the counter where the young lady at the register said,  
  
"Welcome to MacDonald's. What can we make for you today?" in a very cheerful voice. Hermione thought for a second.  
  
"I want a 20 piece chicken nuggets, large fries and a chocolate milkshake." She turned to Snape, who was looking very uncomfortable, and asked, "What do you want?"  
  
He stuttered, "Uh. I don't.. umm.." Hermione turned back to the girl.  
  
"He'll take a Big Mac, extra cheese, light lettuce, mayo, extra onions, tomatoes and no pickles. He's sour enough already. Oh, and a medium coke." They got their food and sat down. Hermione wolfed her food down, but Snape didn't know what to do with his food.  
  
"Why have you never contacted me?" Hermione asked suddenly.  
  
"I didn't know about you until a few days ago. Your mother never told me you existed."  
  
"Are you blaming this on my mother?" she asked hotly. Snape's eyes softened.  
  
"No. I would never blame anything on your mother, but where have you been all this time?" Hermione was mad. How would he take it if he knew she was formerly Hermione Granger? The know-it-all. Well, she wasn't going to tell him anything.  
  
"If my mother didn't tell you , then I'm not going to tell you either." They glared at each other over the table.  
  
"Your Big Mac's getting cold," Hermione whispered darkly. He slowly picked it up, never taking his eyes off his daughter and took a big bite. He chewed slowly, and surprise came into his eyes.  
  
"This is good," he admitted reluctantly. Hermione had just finished her food. She looked over at the clock.  
  
"I need to get going. I have shopping to do for school still."  
  
"Well what grade were you in?"  
  
"I transferred," she lied. "I'm going into my fifth year." He thought for a moment.  
  
"I'll have everything taken care of and delivered to the school." Hermione was a little surprised.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"And tonight you'll be coming home with me." Hermione snorted.  
  
"No, I'm not. I'm going home to my parents." He threw her an evil glare as she said the word "parents".  
  
"We shall see about that." Hermione stood up.  
  
"I need to go to the lavatory," and walked to the back of the restaurant. There was no way she was going home with Snape. Her parents would worry too much. She had to think fast. Maybe she could run for it. She looked around and saw the exit door that was next to the lavatory. Perfect! She glanced back at Snape. He was devouring his first Big Mac and loving it! She smiled evilly, and slipped out the door.  
  
Hermione ran to the train station and took the soonest train home, knowing that Snape would be furious when he found out she escaped.  
  
As soon as she got in the house she went straight for the kitchen where she knew her father would be home from work for lunch.  
  
She stands in the doorway and yells,  
  
"I just met my father! And look at me! Do I look a little different to you? Is there something you're not telling me??!" Her parents whirled around.  
  
"Oh, dear," Mr. Granger nearly dropped his sandwich. Mrs. Granger tried to comfort her daughter.  
  
"Maybe you should sit down, honey." Hermione shook her head. "I'm not going to sit down until you explain something about all this."  
  
"Okay," Mrs. Granger looked at her husband then started. "Your mother, before she left you with us, told us that you would look just like us as if you really were our daughter, but as soon as you read her letter soon after your 15th birthday her charm would wear off and you would once again look like your true family. And that's it. We're so sorry we didn't tell you. But you were throwing things at us last night. It completely left our minds."  
  
"You still could have told me last night! I got my hand kissed by that disgusting Draco Malfoy! You could have warned me!" Suddenly she calmed down.  
  
"Well. At least my father is paying for all my school supplies. I'm going to go pack now. I'll see you in the morning." She turned and stalked up to her room dreading the days to come.  
  
Disclaimer: The author does not claim anything pertaining to MacDonald's. 


	5. The Train to Hogwarts

Chapter 5: The Train to Hogwarts Hermione woke in a cold sweat. She had been dreaming of Draco, the little slime, kissing her hand with his icy cold lips. She shivered. Suddenly she felt like she would be sick. She jumped out of bed, ran to the bathroom, and leaned over the toilet, but luckily her sickness subsided and she breathed heavily. Nasty boy! Nasty dream! UGH! "I'd rather be kissed by a basilisk!" she whispered to herself. There was a knock at the bathroom door.  
  
"Honey, are you okay?" she heard her mother ask.  
  
"Uh, not really, Mum. I just had the worst nightmare EVER!" she yelled the last word.  
  
"Honey, would you like to talk about it?"  
  
"No! For goodness sakes no!"  
  
"Oh, okay, honey," she nodded knowingly behind the door with a little smile. "Just pop downstairs for your breakfast before you go." Her mother walked away. Hermione pushed herself up, looked in the mirror, and almost screamed. She had forgotten her change in appearance! She growled menacingly at her reflection and stomped out of the bathroom. She dressed, finished packing and went downstairs to eat.  
  
Her father was sitting at the table, sipping coffee and reading the paper. "Good morning, Hermione." He looked up at her and nearly fell out of his seat. He had forgotten her very obvious change too. "Uh, eat up," he said, with a nervous smile.  
  
"Dad," she glared at him with the signature "Snape" glare. "Get used to it." Mrs. Granger turned around from the stove. "Don't talk to your father that way, young lady. Now here's your breakfast." She set down a plate of eggs, toast, and fried ham.  
  
She gobbled down her food. How could she be so hungry after feeling so sick? Mrs. Granger sat down with a cup of coffee. "Slow down, honey. You'll make yourself sick." She glanced over at her husband then said, "Hermione, honey, we forgot to tell you, but yesterday we found out the head dentist is coming to evaluate our office. In addition, he is only coming this morning. We could not get out of it. We tried. So we've sent for a cab to take you to the train station and help you with your trunk. Will you be all right with that?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Fine. It's probably better that you're not seen with me anyway." Her mother frowned. "Are you embarrassed by us?" "No, Mum, the kids at school would never understand."  
  
Suddenly there was a knock at the front door. Hermione went to get it. It was the cab driver. "Here for the pick up." Mrs. Granger came up behind Hermione and said, "This is the young lady. She'll be right out. I'd appreciate it if you could help her with her things." The man followed them upstairs and helped carry down her trunks. He grunted with the effort.  
  
"Whatcha got in here?" he mumbled. Hermione blushed. "Books, mostly." The man grunted again. "And the kitchen sink, I suppose. Yer the brainy type, ain't ya?" Hermione ignored him. She dragged her things out to the cab with the help of her parents and hugged and kissed them goodbye.  
  
"Remember to write, honey," Mrs. Granger called out from the front door as Hermione climbed into the cab. "And stay out of trouble!" her dad added. She smirked a very Snapish smirk. "I'm afraid you've got it all wrong, Dad! That's Harry and Ron!" The cab pulled away and headed for the train station.  
  
The cab driver looked at her in the rear view mirror as he drove. "You off to school then?" he asked. "Yes," she answered. "Where you off to then?" "Scotland," she answered vaguely. "Ooh! Scotland is it then? That's far away to go for school. What's the name of the school? I've got a rather handsome nephew that lives up there." He grinned at her in the mirror. She glared back. "It's a detention center for young ladies, if you must know." The driver froze and didn't talk to her the rest of the trip to her relief.  
  
Once they arrived at the train station he quickly found her a trolley and as soon as she'd paid him he got into his cab and sped away. She pushed her things into the station to the platform 9 and 10. Then leaning casually onto her trolley she slipped quickly through the barrier onto platform 9 ¾. The platform had hardly any people on it. The train wasn't even there yet. She was early! She looked at her watch and sighed. It would be almost two hours before Harry or Ron would get there. She sat on her trunk and pulled out her new book on transfiguration and began to read to pass the time. She didn't know how much time had passed as she read and before she knew it there were dozens of people milling around and the train was pulling in. She sighed, not seeing Ron or Harry and buried her face back in her book.  
  
"Oh, hi, Hermione? Did you die your hair? And straighten it too?" She looked up to see Neville smiling at her. His smile disappeared when he saw her face. "Oh, sorry. I thought you were someone else." He walked away before she could say anything. But she decided it was for the best for right now that no one else knew who she really was. Suddenly someone shouted her name. Not Hermione, but her new name. Her Snape name.  
  
"Sophronia! Hey Sophronia, over here!" She looked up to see Harry and Ron coming towards her grinning. She stood up smiling. "I'm so glad you're finally here! I've been waiting forever!" She stopped when she saw their faces. "What? What is it?"  
  
Ron shook his head. "It's just that you look just like Snape. and you're smiling! Snape never smiles unless he's torturing someone!"  
  
She smirked. "Get used to it!" Harry nudged her arm. "How have you been holding up?" he asked a little concerned.  
  
"Fine, I guess, considering I look like Snape, Draco kissed my hand and no one but you know who I really am!" She looked around carefully at the thickening crowd. "Just please, you guys, don't tell anybody. I don't think they should know my true identity. Do you promise?" "Yeah, sure," they nodded enthusiastically.  
  
They dragged their trolleys over to the train and got their trunks on board. Then they got onto the train and looked for an empty cabin. They found one towards the back as usual. Just as they got comfortable, a sinister blonde boy opened the door with his two cronies behind him as usual. Crabbe and Goyle's mouths drop open at seeing Sophronia.  
  
"Snape's turned himself into a girl!" Crabbe exclaimed stupidly. "And a pretty one too!" Goyle added, grinning like a fool. Draco rolled his eyes. "That's not Snape you idiots. That's his daughter! The one I was telling you about??" "Oh." Draco glided into the cabin, eyes only for Sophronia. "My darling, allow me to escort you to our private cabin so that you don't have to be amongst such mudblood loving commoners." He reached up with his hand and softly caressed her cheek. His hand was icy cold.  
  
Hermione's eyes flashed and she grabbed his hand, squeezing very hard. "Get away from me," she said menacingly. Draco nearly fainted with his lovesickness. Suddenly a taller, far more menacing figure stood in their doorway. "Draco Malfoy, stop drooling on my daughter's shoes." Hermione was almost relieved to hear that sickeningly familiar voice. Almost. Snape stepped out of the shadows and Draco floated out of the room, Crabbe and Goyle following dutifully. He glared at Harry and Ron who glared right back. He spoke to Hermione.  
  
"I see you've made friends," he said through clenched teeth. "Pity you won't be keeping them." Hermione stood up abruptly. "Says who? Since when were you able to tell me what to do? Who do you think you are?" Harry and Ron grinned with glee to see their friend stand up to Snape like no one had ever done and lived to tell about it. "I am your father!" he hissed fiercely. "Now come with me or you will regret it." He didn't even give her a choice. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the cabin. He dragged her to the very front of the train, passing numerous cars with curious students staring after them. She scowled, red faced and very very angry. Apparently her looks came with the temper!  
  
Snape opened the last door and pulled her into the very foremost car. Apparently it was the teacher's car. It was filled with squashy chairs and a little table with various nibbly foods. Many of the teachers were already at Hogwarts, but Professor McGonnagal sat in a corner with a book and a cloaked figure slept in another corner. Snape shoved her down into a squashy chair. "Sit down," he growled, which was highly unnecessary since she was already sitting. At that moment McGonnagal glanced up.  
  
"Mischief amongst the students already, Professor Snape? If she's from Gryffindor there's no point in even trying to dock my house points, since school hasn't even started, as you very well know." She smiled sweetly.  
  
"No, Professor, this is strictly a family matter." She started in surprise. "Family? Do you mean to say, Severus, that this young lady is -" "Yes, she's my daughter. Now if you don't mind." McGonnagal who was now very curious went back to her book reluctantly. Snape turned to Hermione.  
  
"Twice I've seen you with Potter. Let me warn you, that is a mistake that I forbid you to make again. We won't even talk about Weasley. Now about you running away from me at Mc..Mc.. that Muggle restraunt -" Hermione suddenly snapped.  
  
"Don't tell me who I can or can not be friends with. Just because we both recently found out about one another does not entitle you to start telling me what to do! I already have a father and you can never replace him." Snape's face drained of all color, or what little he had in the first place. She knew she had it coming.  
  
"How dare you say that. How dare you defy me!" he nearly shouted. He paused to collect himself. McGonnagal was staring with her mouth open, being the nosy twit that she was. "I -" he paused again, a little uncomfortable. "I don't want your mother's choices and the way she handled things to ruin this relationship." Hermione couldn't believe her ears. Was he trying to be fatherly? "What relationship?" she asked in unbelief.  
  
Suddenly Professor McGonnagal spoke up gently. "Severus, don't you think it's time you patrolled the cars again?" Snape turned round to say something to her, but instead he got up and swept from the car. Hermione sighed with relief.  
  
"Come here, my dear," McGonnagal smiled at her. Hermione moved to a chair close to the professor. "What is your name?" Right there Hermione almost spilled the beans, and burst out crying on top of it, but she kept her cool, swallowed and said, "Sophronia." "Oh, that's a pretty name. I take it this is your first time to Hogwarts, Sophronia?" "Yes." "Where did you go to school before now?" "Oh, a school in Austrailia." "Oh, how lovely. I don't think I've met anyone from one of those schools. Did you like it?" Hermione shrugged, surprised at how easily lying was coming to her. "Oh, it was okay." "Have you made any friends yet?" "Oh yes. Their names are Harry and Ron. They're quite nice." McGonnagal smiled and nodded. "Yes, yes, but you must be careful. They have a blatant disregard for rules. I'm Professor McGonnagal. I teach Transfiguration." "Oh, I love transfiguration!" Hermione almost laughed at how fun this was pretending to be someone else.  
  
The cloaked person in the corner shifted in their sleep. McGonnagal nodded. "That over there is our D.A. teacher. Professor Lupin." Hermione jerked, startled. "Professor Lupin!" she said excitedly. Wait till Harry and Ron found out! When she saw McGonnagal's face however she calmed down and said nervously. "I can't wait to meet him."  
  
Snape walked in just then and Hermione went back and sat next to him from a wicked glare on his part. The trip was very boring. No one of the three other people in the car talked and after changing into her robes she fell asleep in her comfortable chair. Snape looked over at the sleeping beautiful girl image of himself. Without meaning to, he got up took off his cape and draped it over her. He looked over at McGonnagal, seeing her watching and said. "Don't even think about saying a word." Then sitting back down he settled himself for a long trip. 


	6. The Sorting

Chapter 6: The Sorting The train pulled into the station and jerked to a stop causing Hermione to awaken suddenly. She found she was draped in a long black cape. Snape's cape. She was confused. Wasn't he supposed to be uncaring and all around horrible? She looked up, but he wasn't in the car. In fact she was alone. She jumped up, rolled the cape into a tight ball and went outside to see all the students gathering on the platform. It was utter chaos as usual, even Hagrid was looming over the crowd calling for the first years. How long ago that seemed! She pushed her way through and eventually found Harry and Ron without running into Draco or Professor Snape.  
  
"Oh good!" Harry cried. "I thought we would never see you again." Hermione smiled in relief to be with her friends again. "Come on," she said. "Let's find a carriage and pray that it's empty. We have to talk." They walked a ways up the line of carriages and found an empty one. They climbed in and sighed. "Finally!" Hermione exclaimed. "I have so much to tell you guys." Suddenly the door of the coach opened and Neville stepped in with Seamus. "Hi, fellas!" Neville said brightly. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Can we just have five minutes??" she cried in frustration. Neville's face fell. "Oh. I'm sorry. We can find another carriage." "No, no," Harry smiled. "It's all right. Go ahead and sit down. Hi, Seamus." Seamus waved all around at everyone. They made themselves comfortable. Then suddenly Neville asked, "Where's Hermione?" Hermione, Ron, and Harry all looked at one another, all with panicked looks on their faces. They hadn't thought of anyone asking! But they should have expected it. Now what was to be done? Hermione spoke up quietly.  
  
"Who's Hermione?" Harry bowed his head, trying to think fast, but Ron beat him to it. "She's sick. Gravely ill. In fact she's at St. Mungo's." Harry and Hermione looked up quickly. "She is?" Harry asked. "Oh! Yeah, she is! We saw her over summer break. Something along the lines of dragon pox." Seamus and Neville looked confused. "Dragon pox? I've never heard of it," Seamus said. "It's rare," said Ron. Once again Hermione spoke up. "Who is this Hermione?" She hoped she sounded convincing.  
  
The carriage jerked suddenly and they were moving. Harry shrugged. "Oh, no one all that important. She was a friend of ours. She's in good hands now, but at least she's not here to NAG us about studying!" Harry grinned at Hermione who glared in return. "Amen!" all the boys in the coach cried and Harry burst out laughing. Hermione felt like she could deck him about now.  
  
"Oh, by the way fellas," Harry continued, addressing Seamus and Neville. "This is Sophronia. She's a - a transfer student from uh." "Austrailia," she butted in. "Wow!" Seamus exclaimed. "That's cool! But, how come you don't have the accent?" She thought fast. "Separated parents. You know how it is." "Oooh," Seamus pretended he did. "You know." Neville was thinking hard. "You look really familiar, Sophronia. Are you sure we haven't met before?" "Oh, no. I doubt it."  
  
Just then the carriage stopped for they had arrived at the castle. They piled out with the rest of the students and hurried into the entrance hall and out of the dark, damp, chilly night. The students all crowded into the great hall, and on the way Hermione stuffed Snape's cape into her trunk which was sitting in the entrance hall. She'd have to find out how to take care of that later. She moved with the crowd and sat down at her usual place next to Harry. Up at the teacher's table all the professors were present, including the cloaked and hooded Professor Lupin.  
  
Hermione was just about to tell Harry the exciting news about Lupin when someone suddenly tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around to gaze up at the tall figure of Professor McGonagall. "Come with me, my dear. Even though you're not a first year, you still need to be sorted. Tomorrow morning, at 10 we'll have your magical skills tested just to be sure you'll be comfortable with everyone your age and level. Come to my office when you're ready." Hermione felt her stomach drop out. She'd forgotten about the sorting! She didn't look at Harry or Ron, somehow that would have made it worse, but followed after McGonagall and stood with the little first years, looming over them.  
  
The sorting hat sang it's little song; which wasn't anything very special or ominous and the sorting began. Hermione stood towards the back playing with her perfectly straight raven hair, enjoying its silkiness between her fingers. Last but not least, Hermione was called.  
  
"Snape, Sophronia." All at once a large audible gasp echoed through the hall as all the students heard her name. Then the whispering started. It was like a rush of water flowing through the room. Above the whispers Hermione could faintly hear Fred and George say, "Who would ever dream of marrying that grease bucket?!" Hermione smothered a giggle and looked to Snape. He stared straight at her, a stony smug look on his face. She sobered instantly. McGonagall called for silence and urged Hermione up to the stool. She sat down and the hat was placed on her head.  
  
A wheezy voice sprang out of the hat and into her head. "Well, well. We've met before, haven't we, Hermione Granger?" "You better not tell anyone!" she thought to the hat. It ignored her. "But we aren't Miss Granger anymore, are we? So where to put you, o daughter of the house of Snape?" Hermione was getting uncomfortable. The hat continued. "The Snapes have always been Slytherin, with an occasional Ravenclaw. But is that where you belong?" It paused. "Yes. I know where to put you." Then suddenly it cried out. "GRYFFINDOR!" "Thank you!" she breathed. The Gryffindor table clapped politely and a few people (mainly Harry and Ron) cheered, but the rest of the room was silent. The hat was removed from her head and she stood grinning. But Snape had sprung from his seat and Draco cried out, "No! My Snake Angel! No!" He received a few odd glances, but most eyes were turned on Professor Snape.  
  
"No!" he growled. "No! It must be a mistake! No daughter of mine will be in Gryffindor! The Sorting Hat has been tampered with!" He turned wildly to Dumbledore. "I demand a resorting!" Dumbledore smiled sadly. "Severus," he said calmly. "Sit down." Lupin, in his cloak leaned over from where he sat to the left of the Headmaster and whispered with a laugh, "James would have loved to see this." Dumbledore hid a smile with his hand. Snape, quite unwillingly sat down and scowled at his empty plate. Dumbledore stood and said,  
  
"Miss Snape, please take your seat." Hermione hurried to her place next to Harry who was having a hard time holding in his laughter along with Ron. Ron made a face at her. "Oh! My Snake Angel!" "Shut up!" she hissed. Dumbledore raised his hands and spoke loudly, his voice echoing. "Rub a dub dub, let's eat this grub!" He clapped his hands and suddenly the table groaned with food. Hermione was relieved to be able to finally eat. She was starving. Not to mention the relief of not being placed in Slytherin made her even hungrier.  
  
She ate everything on her plate and grabbed for seconds, but suddenly realized she was being watched- by dozens of eyes. She tried to ignore them but she heard their whisperings. "Wow! She looks so much like him! But without the nose." "Yeah, she's actually pretty hot!" Hermione's face burned. "I wonder if she's good at potions." "It would make Snape go green if she wasn't!" "I didn't know Snape ever married." "He probably didn't. He probably paid someone to have his child." This one made Hermione furious. She looked up to see who said it, but everyone turned their eyes away. How dare they say such a thing! It wasn't about Snape, but disgracing her mother like that? That was uncalled for. Even if she'd never met her mother!  
  
Two sets of eyes however, did not look away. Fred and George stared at her openly. "It's amazing," Fred said, not even trying to be quiet. "Yeah," George agreed. "It's like, she's pretty, and I'm attracted to her, but it's almost like having a crush on Snape!" Ron heard and his face turned red. He stood up and slapped George upside the head. "It's not like she's a freaking Villa, for goodness sakes, so stop staring!"  
  
George peeled his eyes from off her face to grin gleefully at an approaching Draco. "What do you want, Malfoy? Come for a spot of potatoes on your face?" Fred laughed, but Draco ignored him. He glided up to Hermione and gazed lovingly down at her. She thought she'd be sick. And she'd eaten so much! The blonde terror opened his mouth and spoke, gazing deeply into her eyes.  
  
"Even though you've had the serious misfortune of being placed into Gryffindor, I will always love you." Hermione's jaw dropped and the entire table erupted in laughter. "Get away, from me!" she gasped, red-faced and embarrassed. Harry stood up to defend his friend. "Go take a cold shower, Malfoy." Draco smirked at Harry, and walked away. As soon as he had gone, Dumbledore tapped his glass for attention.  
  
He stood and as soon as the hall had quieted he spoke. "On behalf of the Professors, I would like to welcome all students, including transfers to Hogwarts this year." He winked at Hermione. "Let me remind everyone, especially the first years, that the Forbidden Forest is still off limits on pain of death or suspension, which ever comes first. Secondly, I would like to introduce to you your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher whom we have had the pleasure of having teach here before." (Someone cried out 'Not Lockhart!') " Professor Lupin!" With that the cloaked figure stood and his mantle fell to the floor in a dramatic whoosh and there before them stood Lupin himself, looking far healthier than he ever had before. The hall exploded with applause which drowned out the boos from the Slytherins. Lupin smiled and bowed slightly, nodding especially to Harry. Harry clapped hard, grinning widely.  
  
"This is fantastic!" Ron exclaimed and whistled. "Finally we'll learn something for a change!" After the other regular announcements the houses dismissed to their rooms and Harry, Ron, and Hermione trailed behind, dying to finally have a talk, but it wasn't to be so yet. They got to the common room and went inside to find a crowd already assembled and chatting away. When they entered the room went silent and turned around to stare at Hermione. She had never received so much attention in one day!  
  
Fred spoke up, pretending to be holding a microphone. "Ladies and genteman," he said in mock seriousness, "this is an historical moment. A Snape has entered the Gryffindor common room." There was silence and as Hermione bored holes in Fred's head the common room burst out laughing and peppered her with questions. "Snape is your father??" "What's it like?" "What was your mum thinking?!" "So are you like going to ace all the potions tests?" "I want to partner with you!" "Hey, do you know the Slytherin password by chance?" Finally Hermione lost it.  
  
"Stop! Just stop it! Will you leave me alone??! So what if I'm a Snape? You got a problem with that?? If I can ace all the tests then I can certainly have you all flunked!" Everyone shut up at that. Silence reigned for a few long moments until out of the corner a small voice asked, "Ron, where's Hermione?"  
  
Ginny emerged from the shadows, concern written all over her face. "I haven't seen her once. Where is she?" Inwardly Hermione groaned. She felt awful! She'd totally forgotten in the midst of this craziness to tell Ginny about it all! She was her room mate after all!  
  
Everyone started whispering then. "Yeah. Where is she?" "I haven't seen her either." Harry and Ron stood dumbfounded. Neville broke in. "She's in St. Mungo's. With dragon pox. Harry told me in the carriage." Ginny's face drained of blood. "What? She didn't tell me! Ron, why didn't you tell me!" Ron looked uncomfortable. "Ginny, we need to speak in the hall." Ron dragged his sister out of the common room and Harry and Hermione followed after. They shut the painting of the Fat Lady and walked a ways down the hall where Hermione explained everything from the beginning to Ginny and Harry and Ron in soft whispers. As soon as Ginny understood she grabbed Hermione and hugged her tight.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Ginny. If I had had time to think straight I would have told you first thing!" Hermione apologized softly. Ginny wiped a tear from her eye. "I'm just glad you're okay. And I swear I won't tell a soul. You can count on that." Ron rolled his eyes. "Girls!" The girls gave Ron dirty glares, and seeing Hermione's face he shivered. "Don't do that! It's like Snape! And I don't deserve that kind of look outside of potions class!"  
  
They went back inside the common room and Ginny made a great show of making friends with "Sophronia" and inviting her to share her room while at the same time expressing her worry about Hermione in St. Mungo's. Five minutes later Professor McGonagall walked in. "I need to speak with Miss Granger. Has anyone seen her?" Everyone spoke up at once, "She's in St. Mungo's." "With dragonpox," Neville added. "What?!" McGonagall jumped. "Why were we not owled for this? This is most peculiar. Potter, do you know anything about this?" Harry only shrugged. "Ron and I saw her over summer break. She looked awful." McGonagall wandered out, quite worried. Soon the common room emptied out with everyone going to bed and they finally had it all to themselves. The four of them sat comfortably in the squashy, stuffing- oozing chairs by the fire. "So," Hermione said thoughtfully. "Do you think we should tell McGonagall and Dumbledore and the others? Even my fa- I mean Snape doesn't know who I re ally am." They all looked around at each other. Then suddenly they smiled and said in unison, "Nah!" 


	7. The Test

Chapter 7: The Test Hermione woke up in her usual bed at Hogwarts. She yawned, stretched, hopped out of bed and went to brush her hair in front of the mirror. However, the reflection she saw was not her usual one. She studied her new "Snape" features and smiled a little.  
  
"Hmm," she mumbled. "I could get used to this new look." Her skin was flawless, her nose just the right shape, and her hair was defiantly not frizzy, but a long length of luxurious silky raven hair. She grinned at herself and nearly giggled. No wonder Draco was in love with her!  
  
"I didn't think you were ever one to admire yourself in the mirror, Hermione," Ginny said from her bed, with her stuffed bear squished in her arms.  
  
Hermione whirled around. "It's Sophronia and I wasn't admiring...." She searched for a word. "Okay I was admiring." They laughed.  
  
Ginny asked, "So, what are your plans for today?" Hermione shrugged. "I have to take the magical skills test so they know where to put me." Ginny laughed. "That's a big joke. I bet you'll be placed in 7th year!" Hermione blushed. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe sixth. Nevertheless, I sure would miss being in class with Harry and Ron. They are trying at times, but you have to love them. I wouldn't know what to do with myself without them!"  
  
Ginny and "Sophronia" wandered down to the great hall. On the way, they passed several clumps of girls on their way to breakfast. As they walked by the girls would start whispering and pointing. "What's up with them?" Hermione asked, uncomfortable. Ginny leaned over confidentially. "Most of those girls would kill for your hair and complexion. So would I for that matter." "What? You mean they want to look like Snape?" Ginny did not have an answer for that.  
  
They went in and sat down next to Harry and Ron who already had tucked into a plateful of food. Harry looked up with a piece of toast in one hand and a glass of pumpkin juice in the other. "Hi! How'd ya sleep, Sophronia?" Hermione smirked at him and grabbed a banana. Just at that moment but who should walk up but Draco. It was too early for the Crabbe and Goyle escort.  
  
Before Hermione could sit on her hand, Draco grabbed it, bent into a bow and placed a lingering kiss upon it. Hermione felt like throwing up and ripping him to shreds at the same time. She looked up to the teacher's table. All of them were present except for Snape. Suddenly she got an idea. She was going to take care of this once and for all.  
  
"Draco... darling," she turned to him and much to Harry, Ron, and Ginny's astonishment, fluttered her eyelashes. Draco started in surprise. "Let's go somewhere a little more... private." His eyes widened in shock. Out of the corner of her eye Hermione could see Ron looking green, Ginny trying to smother a laugh, and Harry looking confused, wondering whether or not he needed to slap some sense into her. She got up from the table and Draco followed her like a little lost puppy dog.  
  
She led him out to the entrance hall and nearly to the front door. The hallway was completely empty and echoed their footsteps. Hermione turned around, swishing her hair as she did so, trying to be as flirty as possible. Draco loved every minute. He moved up close to her and caressed her cheek.  
  
"From the moment I first laid eyes on you in Diagon Alley," he whispered. "I knew that I would never be the same again." Hermione wanted to roll her eyes and smack his face. Oh gosh, she thought. "I had this feeling, when I touched your hand," he continued. "I knew that we were destined to come together and never be separated again. Please tell me you feel the same! Otherwise I will be a tortured man for the rest of my days." Hermione let his hand linger on her cheek and thought quickly.  
  
"Draco, there's been something I've been wanting to tell you. Something I have been holding back ever since that first time you kissed my hand. But I can't hide it anymore!" He looked steadily into her eyes. "Yes? Yes, my love?" She took a step back. "Close your eyes, Draco." He did so willingly and puckered up for an expected kiss. Slowly she pulled her wand out of her robes, pointed it and said, "Floatis cupidus!"  
  
All of a sudden, a little pink cherub appeared above Draco and started shooting little red arrows at his head, unfelt of course and purely invisible to Draco's own eyes, but everyone else would be able to see it. Hermione stashed her wand quickly away and he opened his eyes, confused. "What?" She cleared her throat.  
  
"I meant to say that it... well, it just would never work out between us." She gave him a small sad smile and walked back to the great hall. Draco called out after her, "Sophronia! Wait!" She took her seat next to Harry and while they all gave her strange looks, she said cheerfully, "Boy! Do I have an appetite this morning!" Ginny stared at her friend. "Did you kiss him??" "Oh gross!" the three of them cried. As Hermione ate, Draco wandered in, the same cherub floating above his head and shooting arrows. The whole student body burst out laughing at the sight. Harry, Ron, and Ginny craned their necks to see and when they saw, pumpkin juice came spraying out of Harry's nose in the middle of a gulp, Ron laughed until he had fallen on the floor and was red in the face and Ginny nodded approvingly. "Nice hex. Can he see it?" Hermione grinned wickedly, the Snape coming out in her features. "No. He can't." Ginny grinned in return. "So like your father, eh, Sophronia?" Hermione held u p a finger. "Don't go there." Just then, she gasped. "Oh, no, I forgot! I had something to do before the tests this morning! I gotta go! I'll see you later after the tests." She jumped up, and dashed out of the hall, passing the scowling Draco on the way. "Why's everyone laughing at me?" she heard him say.  
  
Hermione dashed up to her room, grabbed Snape's bundled up cape out of her trunk and pounded her way back downstairs towards the potions room. She wanted to get rid of the cape as soon as she possible could. She wanted no reminders of the one good thing her father had ever done for her. She wondered what he would have done, had he known she was truly Hermione.  
  
She reached the potions room panting. She did not see anyone in there, to her relief. Slowly she made her way to Snape's desk. She wondered if she should put it in his office, but decided against it, fearing that he might be in there. So she layed it on the desk where she knew he could not miss it and turned to leave. Suddenly she felt a hand fall on her shoulder. She sighed. "Draco, why did you have to follow me? I told you it would never work out between us!" A familiar voice floated over her head.  
  
"I heard a hex had been placed on Malfoy. Floatis cherubus?" Hermione whirled around to see Snape looming above her, a strange look on his face. Was that a smile? No! It could not be! She smirked back at him. "Do you happen to know who cast the hex on him, Sophronia?" he asked her. Hermione blinked her eyes innocently. "What are you saying, daddy," she sarcastically. "You're not saying that I did it, are you? I would never dream of hexing your favorite student. I love Draco! But not as much as I love you, of course, daddy." He regarded her thoughtfully. "Hmm, I see you have your mother's sense of humor."  
  
She was a little startled at this comment, but for a quick escape she said, "You know, I'm going to be late for my magical skills test. I gotta go." She turned and ran out of the room, but not before hearing him say, "Yes, but you'll be back."  
  
She raced up to McGonagall's office and got there just in time. She was getting quite the workout today! As soon as she entered, McGonagall started in on the tests. They took and hour and a half and when Hermione was done McGonagall informed her of the results.  
  
"Well, Miss Snape, most of your test levels are that of a 6th year. I am very impressed. They must have taught you well at that Austrailian school. Now I'm going to give you the choice to move ahead of your friends and study in 6th year or you may have the option of staying with your age group and take a few extra courses to keep you busy." Hermione thought for a moment. She was so tempted to move ahead, but it wouldn't be the same without her friends. "I think I'll decide to stay in 5th year," she said finally. McGonagall nodded. "As you wish. Now you have one final test. In addition, that will be administered by Professor Snape. He'll be waiting for you down in the potions room. Do you know where that is?" Hermione frowned. "Yes. Harry and Ron showed me. Um, Professor, don't you think my father will judge me unfairly. I mean in my favor?" The woman smiled. "Oh, no my dear. If I know Severus, he will more than likely judge you 5 times harder than he does the other students. Now of f you go."  
  
Hermione walked back down to the potions room like she was going to her own funeral. She walked in to find Snape sitting at his desk, looking smug, and with his arms crossed over his chest. "I knew you'd be back. Shall we get started?" Hermion groaned to herself, but followed him over to a table with a lone cauldron.  
  
"The assignment is there on the board. Follow the instructions and when you've finished, bottle your potion and give it to me. Then you will be free to go. You have one hour." She sighed. One hour was less time than he usually gave for his test potions! On the board was a recipe for making a silencing potion. It was quite difficult and she hadn't actually ever made this one, but she set to work right away and followed the directions carefully. Snape watched her from the corner. He could see her obvious skills with potions and he felt a fatherly pride welling in his chest. Quite a new sensation for Severus Snape.  
  
When at last she was finished, she bottled up her potion, cleaned and cleared the cauldron and workspace, then handed the potion to Snape. "Am I free to go?" He smiled vaguely, stroking the vial of potion. "What do you say we try to see if this is any good?" He looked over at her. "Oh? And who would you be testing it on? I could think of a few people," she blurted out. His lips stretched out into a rusty smile. "Oh. So could I." Just at that moment there was a loud squeaky whimper from the hall. A little first year Hufflepuff wandered into the classroom. He saw Snape and Hermione and almost cried in relief.  
  
"Oh! I'm so lost! I thought I'd be lost forever and die! Could you help me? I'm so scared!" the boy's voice was so annoyingly squeaky, it could have peeled off paint. Without hesitating Snape snatched a cup of tea that was on his desk, turned his back to them and dripped some of the potion into the cup. Then he turned back around and said. "Here, young man. I've put some cream in this tea for you. It'll help you calm your nerves." Hermione knew something was up, but she couldn't help but watch in fascination as the little boy drank the tea thirstily. He drained it quickly. Then setting it down he opened his mouth to thank the nice professor, but not a sound came out! The little boy looked so surprised and Hermione was a little glad to not have to listen to his squeaky voice anymore, but at the same time she felt so bad for him! The boy tried to speak, but couldn't. Scared to death he ran out of the room. Snape had a satisfied look on his face.  
  
"Well done, Sophronia. That is 7th year quality, but you made a few minor mistakes. I was very much displeased with the haste in which you added the herbs. They are quite delicate and need to be treated as such. That handiwork would be of the 5th year quality. Therefore, you have passed, but you will be placed in 5th year potions with everyone else your age." Hermione thought, Well, McGonagall was right about his grading. Then suddenly remembering what he had just done to that little boy, anger welled up inside her.  
  
"How could you do something like that to one of your students! It was cruel!" "Don't be silly. The potion wears off in an hour. Why, did you want to test it on yourself?" She glared at him. "I would have at least picked someone who deserved to shut up! Like Trelawney." She mumbled the last part to herself. Snape smirked triumphantly. "Like father, like daughter." Hermione stomped her foot. "You're impossible!" she yelled. His smirk turned into a sneer. "Five points from Gryffindor for that, Miss Snape. Now you may go." "Good! I was leaving anyway!" and she stormed out of the room. Snape put the potion vial into his pocket. "For a rainy day," he whispered and smiled to himself. 


	8. Snape's Surprise

Chapter 8 - Snapes's Surprise By: SweetSpirit13 and Aelfswythe  
  
A few days later, the students had finally settled into their classes; even Hermione in her potions class taught by her father. However, Thursday was something to look forward to. It was the first day with Professor Lupin in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Ron, Harry, and Hermione ate breakfast in great excitement. Out of the corner of her eye Hermione realized Snape was not present for breakfast, but someone else occupied his seat with Lupin on their left. The person was dressed in a midnight blue cloak that covered their head. Just when Hermione was going to ask Harry if he knew who the person was, Dumbledore stood up and clapped his wrinkly old hands.  
  
"Attention everyone! I hope all of you are settling into your classes well! I would like to remind you that we have a pumpkin juice surplus! So please, drink up until you can't drink anymore. Secondly, I would like to introduce you to our second defense against the dark ark professor."  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other. Ron whistled softly.  
  
"Boy is Snape gonna be mad!" He whispered. They grinned wickedly. Dumbledore continued.  
  
"As you all know, our dear Professor Lupin becomes indisposed for a weeks time every month. It is for this purpose that we have hired a second D.A. I would like you to meet Ms. Arnica Lockwood!"  
  
The figure stood up, her midnight blue cloak sparkling slightly like a night sky pricked with stars. She threw off her cape revealing a tall, beautiful woman with blonde hair and snapping sapphire eyes. She smiled warmly at the students, and it's possible that every boy's jaw dropped in the room. There was an echoing clatter of a fork dropping to the floor.  
  
"Hello! I'm so glad to meet you all. I am looking forward to be teaching beside your esteemed Professor Lupin, and I look forward to meeting each one of you."  
  
Hermione stared hard at the woman. A female D.A.? She looked over to her friends to find them entranced. She sighed loudly.  
  
"It's not like she's a veela, you know!" she hissed. Ron and Harry ignored her. As soon as Ms. Lockwood sat down the spell was broken and the hall filled with whispers. Dumbledore clapped his hands lightly.  
  
"Thank you Ms. Lockwood. We are very happy you can be with us. Now, as you go off to classes, students, please take a glass of pumpkin juice with you!" He sat down and the students left the great hall toting pitchers and glasses of the juice. There was also a lot of chatter involving the shock of having a female D.A. and the fact that she was so beautiful!  
  
Ron and Harry walked quickly, speaking to one another confidentially.  
  
"How are we supposed to concentrate with a teacher like that!" Ron asked in disbelief. Harry nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"I know. At least she'll only be teaching one week out of the month. That might not be so bad." Hermione rolled her eyes and walked beside them in silence.  
  
Just then, Snape burst through the crowd of students, who backed themselves against the wall to make a path for him. His face was a thundercloud, his cape billowing behind him as he stalked down the hallway, on a mission of anger. The three friends took one look at Snape and one look at each other and without a word, grins plastered on their faces, they followed him at a safe distance.  
  
Snape entered the emptied great hall where Dumbledore was still speaking with Professor McGonnagal. McGonnagal took one look at Snape's face and said hastily,  
  
"I'll be going, Albus. I have some first years I need to get into line." She left the room, a smile tucked carefully out of sight. Fortunately, she didn't see Harry, Ron, or Hermione hiding in the shadown one of the open doors. As soon as she had gone the three of them could hear Snape speaking.  
  
"How could you, sir? You know I've been waiting for a position in the dark arts for years. Now you have a vacancy to make it easy on that werewolf and you've left me out in the cold once again! Not only that, but you've given the position to a woman." Dumbledore sighed patiently.  
  
"I had a feeling you might react this way, Severus. Please keep in mind that I need you where you are. You are an excellent potions master and it would be hard to replace you if I gave you the position you seek. You also must keep in mind your other responsibilities."  
  
Just then the three friends were startled by a voice behind them.  
  
"You shouldn't be eavesdropping, you know. It's hardly any of your business." They whirled around to be confronted with the new Professor Lockwood. She smiled down at them, her eyes twinkling mischievously. Ron and Harry stammered a bit before Hermione spoke up. She was not to be intimidated by this beautiful woman.  
  
"I have a special interest in the conversation." She stuck her chin out stubbornly. The woman's eyebrows shot up. She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by an outburst in the great hall.  
  
"That is hardly an excuse!"  
  
"Severus, please! You'll find that there is a purpose for my decision. Please be patient. Your time will come." Snape scowled.  
  
"I doubt it will be anytime soon!" He said loudly and then stalked out. On the way he almost bumped into Professor Lockwood. Snape stopped abruptly and stared at her, his face frozen in shock. He finally managed a word.  
  
"You!" Arnica Lockwood smiled sweetly.  
  
"Hello, Severus."  
  
To be continued.... mwahahahahaha 


	9. Past Connections

Chapter 9 – Past Connections By: SweetSpirit13 and Aelfswythe  
  
Snape was too distracted to notice the three friends slip behind the door to eavesdrop. Arnica pouted.  
  
"What? Not happy to see me?" Snape tried his best to cover up his surprise and scowled.  
  
"Hardly. Would you mind telling me what you are doing here?"  
  
Hermione turned to the boys.  
  
"We're late for our first class, you know. We should get a move on," she whispered. Ron stared at her in disbelief.  
  
"Just when it's getting good? Are you kidding? Do you know how much we could use this for blackmail?" Hermione rolled her eyes and stayed put.  
  
Arnica smiled serenely, her face perfect and beautiful, which Snape was trying hard not to notice.  
  
"I'm here for the Defense Against the Dark Arts Position. I've been studying over the years, ever since that day..." Severus' face darkened.  
  
"Do not speak of that! It has been a long time since then and I've changed." He stood and thought for a second. "I've wanted that D.A. position for years and they go and give it to YOU. What a dreadful waste." Arnica laughed delicately making Ron and Harry sigh. They too were falling under her spell. Hermione narrowed her eyes and watched the woman carefully. There was something about her...  
  
"Oh, Severus. Your charm hasn't changed very much. It has been delightful, but I really must be going. Ta ta!" She walked away, chuckling. Severus stood mumbling curses to himself. Just when the three students were hoping he'd leave so they could make a quick escape, Dumbledore came out from the great hall.  
  
"Oh, Severus! You're still here! I was wondering, if you could you take this to Professor Lockwood? It's her schedule for the term." Dumbledore handed Snape a parchment roll, which he took roughly. Without a word, Snape stormed away.  
  
Dumbledore smiled knowingly. "It's safe to come out know." Hermione, Ron and Harry came out from behind the door, guilty expressions plastered on their faces, even though they were quite excited about the new developments.  
  
The Headmaster looked down on them for a long moment, making them very uncomfortable.  
  
"I need to have a word with you three," he began, looking at them over his half-moon spectacles. "It's a good thing you're here. It saves me having to call you out of your classes. Come along." They followed Dumbledore up to his office. They didn't speak, but were somewhat relieved they didn't have to worry about their first class. Once up the staircase Dumbledore conjured up three squashy armchairs and the students sat. He walked over and stroked Fawkes who was in his molting stage. The silence was long and thick. Ron shifted in his armchair trying not to fall asleep. Finally Dumbledore spoke.  
  
"You three are in your fifth year, are you not?" Hermione answered.  
  
"Yes, we are, sir."  
  
"Ron, and especially Harry have seen quite eventful years here at Hogwarts. You've had to encounter many things that most adults wouldn't be able to handle. I have thought about this, and counseled with a few of the professors, and even though a few were against it, most of us feel it would be in your best interest to take some special classes that would help develop your strongest assets. Have you three thought on the type of careers you'd wish to pursue?" Harry nodded.  
  
"I want to be an Auror, definitely." Ron nodded.  
  
"I've also given the Auror thing a lot of thought." Dumbledore turned to Hermione who was thinking deeply. She spoke up carefully, brushing her long shiny dark hair from off her shoulder.  
  
"And why am I here, sir?" She was curious, and a little concerned whether or not he knew that underneath her Snape-like appearance she was still the same Hermione; the same Hermione that had helped Harry so many times. Ron and Harry looked between their friend and Dumbledore.  
  
The old man smiled. "Is there something you wish to tell me, Sophronia?" She shifted uncomfortably, her thoughts momentarily frozen.  
  
"Uh...Um..." She wasn't sure what to say. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."  
  
"Try me, my dear." Hermione looked to her friends who just shrugged. Finally, she burst out,  
  
"I'm not really Sophronia Snape. I mean I am, but that's not who I used to be. I – I.... I'm Hermione Granger!" She hid her face in her hands, afraid of what Dumbledore would say. She felt his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Do not be afraid, my dear. I always wondered what happened to Severus' child." She looked up.  
  
"You knew?" He smiled gently.  
  
"Well, your mother came to me, shortly after an incident with Severus. I felt, being that she had you on the way, it would be best if she went to stay with Lily Potter who was also pregnant with Harry at the time." At this, Harry sat up straight, a little surprised. "After you and Harry were born, you and your mother disappeared. At that time, we were desperate to keep Harry safe and I lost track. I'm so glad that you've turned up. Even though I'm a wise, old wizard, I never quite suspected it was you. However, now that I think about it, it certainly makes sense about your potions skills. Severus would always ask me how a muggle-born girl could be so good at it. Now that we're on the topic, I would like to put you, Sophronia, into a special potions class, along with occlumency, and extra defense against the dark arts."  
  
Hermione stared at the Headmaster, hardly believing she could be so lucky- well maybe not for the potions with her father, but nonetheless extra classes! Dumbledore turned to the boys.  
  
"Ron, I'd like you take more transfiguration, defense against the dark arts, and charms." Ron's face fell.  
  
"Oh, bugger! More work!" Dumbledore ignored this comment and addressed Harry.  
  
"Harry, you've had the most experience with a few things, especially after participating in the Tri-Wizard tournament. I'd like you to study extra hard with Professor Lupin, occlumency with Professor Snape, potions and charms." He sighed.  
  
"The threat of Voldemort is growing, as you know. We need more of your generation trained and ready to withstand his forces when they come. I feel you'll do excellently. You've already proved yourself so far. Now, the bell's about to ring for second classes. Off you go." He dismissed them with a smile.  
  
They trooped out in a line, the boy's shoulders slumped. Ron pouted.  
  
"Do you think that was punishment for eavesdropping?" Harry nodded.  
  
"Any extra time with Snape would be considered punishment. And I have him two extra times!" He turned to Hermione. "Are you all right? That was quite amazing what he said. Can you believe we played together as babies? Who knew?" Hermione managed a weak smile. She was still slightly overwhelmed with revealing her secret to Dumbledore at last.  
  
The three friends separated to classes with the agreement they'd meet up at lunch. 


	10. DADA Lockwood Style

Chapter 10 – Defense Against the Dark Arts: Lockwood Style  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione joined Ginny, Fred, George, and Neville at the Gryffindor table for lunch.  
  
"I'm starving!" Ron announced, without surprise to anyone. Fred passed the almost overflowing pumpkin juice pitcher.  
  
"Well, drink up, mate! There's more where that came from! Dumbledore's orders!" He was rather cheerful about it. Ron eyed the pitcher.  
  
"What did you do to it, Fred?"  
  
"Oh, nothing!" he said with a perfectly straight face.  
  
"Liar!" Ron ignored the pitcher and grabbed some sandwiches.  
  
During the brotherly exchange, Hermione looked up to the head table and noticed her father was not present. Professor Lockwood however was there and was conversing with Professor Sprout. Hermione grabbed a sandwich and absent-mindedly shoved it into her mouth, still staring at Lockwood. She was trying hard to figure out what there was about her that seemed odd. She shoved another sandwich into her mouth.  
  
"Sophronia, is everything okay?" Ginny nudged her friend. "You seem a little preoccupied." Hermione just mumbled, concentrating hard. Suddenly, she jumped up with a gasp, knocking into Harry who was just about to take a sip of his pumpkin juice, which spilled all down his front.  
  
"Her...Sophronia!" Harry shouted, a little flustered. He'd almost called her Hermione, but caught himself in time. The girl, however was halfway out of the room.  
  
"I'll see you guys later!" she yelled over her shoulder as she hurried out.  
  
Harry and Ron were waiting for Hermione in the common room when she finally came in. They'd waited for her after classes for nearly an hour and hadn't gotten any homework done mostly because they'd played a few rounds of wizard's chess.  
  
She bounced onto the couch in between the boys, carrying a huge dusty book.  
  
"I've got it!" she said cheerfully. "At least I think I do." Ron stared at her.  
  
"Got what?"  
  
"Figured out what's so odd about Professor Lockwood, of course!" Harry blinked. "What are you talking about? There's nothing odd about her!" Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Of course you wouldn't think so. She's Veela! At least part Veela, I'm pretty sure." Ron stared some more.  
  
"What's so bad about that? Remember Fleur Delacour from the Tri-Wizard Tournament? She wasn't so bad, now was she?" Harry shook his head in agreement. Hermione sighed in frustration.  
  
"That's not the point! I'm thinking that somehow, that is part of the connection between her and Snape!"  
  
"Ooooh!" Ron said. Harry thought for a moment.  
  
"Do you think Snape was a summer fling for her or something and now he's bitter?" Ron scoffed.  
  
"Oh, please! That's disgusting! You've got to give Professor Lockwood a little more credit! She's got better taste than that!" Harry shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Personally, I don't even think she's Veela. She's pretty and all that I guess, but probably not Veela." Hermione stomped her foot in frustration.  
  
"Fine! Don't believe me. You'll see I'm right!" She stormed off to her room. Ron and Harry looked at each other.  
  
"Moody, that one," Ron said. Harry shrugged.  
  
"How about another round of wizard's chess?"  
  
Later that week Harry, Ron, and Hermione (who was still a little sore at them for brushing off her discovery) entered their D.A.D.A. class to find Professor Lupin absent and a beaming Professor Lockwood standing at the front of the classroom. Hermione took a seat up front, to better observe the teacher. She suddenly heard a soft voice behind her.  
  
"We need to spend more time together, my love," Draco whispered, running his fingers through her silky hair. Hermione turned around. She thought he'd leave her alone after the hex, but obviously not.  
  
"Look, but don't touch, Malfoy. And while you're at it, don't even look. Okay?"  
  
He removed his hand, smiled sweetly, and smooched his lips at her. She turned around with a cringe, feeling like she was going to be sick. Luckily, Professor Lockwood had begun to speak.  
  
"Good afternoon, class! Professor Lupin will be absent for a few days, and so I will be teaching. I'm very excited. How about you?" There were a few nods and shrugs. Lockwood flipped her golden hair over her shoulder, flashing a grin. The boys in the room, except for Draco, sighed audibly.  
  
"First of all," she continued, ignoring the sighs, "How many of you have seen or met a Veela?"  
  
Most of the class raised their hands. Ron was a little enthusiastic about it. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Now," she smiled, "how many of you have met a part Veela?" No one raised their hands, a little confused, and unsure.  
  
"Aaah!" Professor Lockwood beamed. "I'm surprised none of you raised your hand. Well, there is one in the room today. Can anyone guess who it is?"  
  
The class looked around at each other, wondering who the person could be. Lavender raised her hand.  
  
"Is it Draco Malfoy?" Everyone laughed and Draco smirked. Lockwood giggled.  
  
"No, not quite. It's not Mr. Malfoy. Actually it's me!" Everyone stared and Hermione hissed,  
  
"I knew it!" She glared meaningfully at Ron and Harry who ignored her. Neville spoke up, a little bewildered.  
  
"I didn't think there were any part Veela."  
  
"Oh, actually there are quite a few. Not many, but there are some, with me included of course. Now what does this have to do with defense against the dark arts? Anyone?"  
  
Hermione slowly raised her hand.  
  
"Yes, Miss Snape, I rather thought you might have an answer."  
  
"It's because Veela have special power over males, causing them to do strange things to impress them. Therefore if a Veela is the enemy, it could prove dangerous to any male that didn't know how to fight their charm."  
  
"Ten points for Gryffindor. Very good, Miss Snape. You've done your homework!"  
  
"That's a big surprise," Ron mumbled sarcastically.  
  
"First of all," Lockwood spoke again, "We need to have an understanding of what Veelas are and have an understanding of their powers. Please turn to page 357 in your textbooks and read the first three paragraphs."  
  
The class flipped to the page and read silently.  
  
"Now, who can tell me what a Veela is?" Seamus raised his hand.  
  
"They're people in the wizarding world who have imagery powers."  
  
"Very good, and what are these powers exactly? James?" She paused and shook her head. "I'm mean, Harry. Harry Potter." He gave her a strange look and answered,  
  
"They have the power to dazzle the male mind, giving them the desire to do everything in their power to impress the Veela who is influencing them."  
  
"Very good, Mr. Potter," she smiled, her mouth twitching a bit in hidden nervousness. "And what is the purpose of this power? Miss Snape?"  
  
"To find a mate."  
  
"Yes. Exactly. In fact, once Veela find their mate they are mates for life. In some instances their mates end up being regular people from the wizarding world that are not Veela. And in very rare situations, their mate is a muggle. This, students, is where part Veela come from. Now, in my case, my mother was a Veela, but the less Veela blood in a child, the less the imagery powers. All Veela, full or part, come into their powers around their teenage years. Veela can attract anyone they want, but the one person they personally are attracted to tends to be their one and only lifetime mate. They can also tell because they can see on their chosen mate a green or goldish glow, or aura. Now - " Hermione raised her hand, interrupting her. "Yes, Miss Snape?"  
  
"Do you have a mate, Professor Lockwood?" she asked slyly. The class laughed, along with Professor Lockwood.  
  
"Nice try, Miss Snape. That is something that we will not discuss at this time. Continuing on, now that we've learned a little bit about Veela, how do we make ourselves immune to the Veela charm? How about you, Mr. Weasley?"  
  
"Be a girl," he said grouchily, trying not to drool on his desk. His teacher's beautiful eyes were very distracting. Everyone laughed.  
  
"Yes, that is true. You young ladies, don't have much to fear from the Veela charm. Veela menm even, don't have the power of imagery like the women do. Actually, the technique is a little difficult, but with practice, can be achieved with practice. The way to do this is by concentrating hard, as soon as the Veela powers are working on your mind, picture them as someone you would not normally think attractive – your grandmother for instance, or the crotchety old man that lives next door. Anything like that will work."  
  
Neville raised his hand. "What about Professor Snape? Would he do?" The class laughed and nodded in agreement. Professor Lockwood smiled mysteriously.  
  
"If that works for you, then yes."  
  
Ron squinted his eyes at his teacher and tried to imagine her as one person he loathed: Draco Malfoy. Slowly, as he concentrated, the fuzzy angel-like glow around his teacher lessened and she suddenly seemed rather plain and normal. Even his head had cleared. He frowned. He hadn't really expected it to work. Now his teacher didn't even seem that pretty.  
  
"Bugger," he mumbled to himself. He rather enjoyed having a crush on her, but now it was out of the question.  
  
For the rest of the class period Lockwood had them practice on her, being that she was part-Veela at least. Right before the bell rang she announced,  
  
"I would like a 30 centimeter long parchment on Veela and their charms and how to counteract their power. The parchments are due on Monday. Oh, and by the way, all writing is to be not greater than a half centimeter tall or your paper will be marked down." The class groaned. "Class dismissed!" she sang cheerfully as the bell rang.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione left the room. As soon as they had cleared the door way Hermione shouted,  
  
"AaHA! I told you so. You didn't believe me, but I was right. She is part Veela." Ron was still a bit grouchy he'd lost his crush on Professor Lockwood and Harry was in no mood to have past doubts rubbed in his face.  
  
"Shut up," they said in unison and walked ahead of her to their next class. 


	11. Chapter 11 Educated Torture

Harry Potter and all its characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Chapter 11 - Educated Torture

Their last class of the day was Potions. Harry and Ron walked as if to their own execution, but Hermione (little reminder: "Sophronia") trudged along for her own reasons: class with her father. The first potions class had been a little embarrassing. Draco had insisted on partnering with her and she refused and sat with Neville instead. Then everyone kept asking her for help or for answers to Snape's quiz questions. She wasn't looking any more forward to today's class than before.

They walked into the dungeon classroom and sat down with the rest of the class. Snape appeared and faced them.

"Miss Snape, you will partner with Malfoy. He's been slipping on his potion skills. Now, let us begin with the particulars of the love potion that I assigned a parchment on over the summer." Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but wasn't given a chance to say anything. Dejectedly, she went and sat next to the moony-eyed Draco.

"My, love," Draco addressed her. She scowled and whispered.

"Call me that again and I'll vacate your mouth of your teeth." He smiled adoringly at her.

The class was spent discussing the ingredients to the potion and brewed a quick antidote. Draco found every possible moment to try and bump hands with Sophronia, or brush up against her. By the end of class she was pretty darn mad and wished she had kept some of the antidote to slip into Draco's pumpkin juice. When class was over Snape called out,

"Potter, Weasley, and Miss Snape, you will remain behind." The classroom emptied and the three sat at one table, awaiting their fate. Snape didn't look very happy about it, but he explained the reason for them being detained.

"Dumbledore has asked me to instruct you three in additional potions -"

"But, Professor," Ron broke in, "Professor Dumbledore didn't say anything about extra potions for me." Snape sent him a withering glare.

"He also said," Snape spoke louder, "That he failed to mention that extra potions for Mr. Weasley would do him some good. I hardly think it will, being that your potion skills are already sadly lacking, but I will indulge him the challenge. We will be studying some more complicated potions and ingredients and I expect excellent results. Understood?" They nodded, Ron looking especially miserable.

After an hour of hard work, Ron was let go and Harry and Hermione once more had to stay behind.

"Occulmency," Snape began, "Is another craft Professor Dumbledore has asked me to instruct you two in. It is the art of strengthening the mind. Potter, I will instruct you on Wednesdays, and Sophronia, we will begin this evening after supper."

As they were walking up to the great hall, Professor McGonnagal scribbled a note to Mr. and Mrs. Granger.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Granger,_

_I am sorry to hear that your daughter is ill in St. Mungo's with dragon pox. She is greatly missed. Please keep us up to date on her condition. I am a little confused why you did not inform us of this before, but we just hope that she is now improving and will be returning to us shortly._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

Professor McGonagall rolled up the parchment, tied it to her owl, Nicodemus's, leg and sent him on his way. Then getting up from her desk she went down to supper.

Hermione knocked on Professor Snape's office door.

"Enter."

Hermione opened the door and stood there.

"Well, are you coming in or not?" She took a few small steps and stopped. "Shut the door, Sophronia." Reluctantly she did. Snape stood up from behind a mountain of parchment. "Are you ready for our occlumency lesson?"

"You're looking forward to this, aren't you?"

He grinned evilly. "Looking forward to what?"

"Oh, I know you just want to get a look inside my head. You're just loving this aren't you?"

"Not if you do everything I say and do it correctly." Hermione scowled.

Snape walked up to her. "Clear your mind of all thought, including your feelings of loathing for me." Hermione smirked and closed her eyes briefly. She tried to empty her mind but feelings of anger welled up inside of her. She heard Snape shout "_Legilimens" _and all of a sudden her mind was split into a thousand pieces. Memories flashed through her mind like scenery on the Hogwarts express, only twice as fast. She gasped. A memory paused briefly in the view behind her eyelids. She was sitting on the floor, a soggy diaper making her uncomfortable. There was a dark haired baby in front of her and he hit her in the nose. She wailed at the top of her lungs. Where had that memory come from? It sped along. She felt Snape pressing on her mind. Another memory replaced the last. This time she was in the arms of a strange woman in the doorway of a house, watching her mother walk away, never to return. Hermione gasped again, finding herself on the floor. Her eyes flew open. Snape was standing over her and she trembled.

"What happened? Who was that woman?" Hermione tried to control her breathing.

"What woman? I don't even know where that memory came from. I don't remember it." But she knew what that memory had been about. It was the day her mother had left her at the Grangers. But she wasn't going to tell _him_ that. Hermione picked herself up off the floor. Snape frowned.

"You must try harder to resist. Don't let me in your head." He raised his wand. "One... two... three... Legilimens!" Once again her mind was flooded with memories, but she fought it this time. She closed her thoughts to Snape and tried to keep her mind clear. However, she wasn't strong enough and one memory squeezed through. She was sitting on a big fluffy couch with a gigantic book, bigger than her head, in her lap. She looked up to the window to see a crowd of kids pointing and laughing at her. She blushed, wanting to cry. Hermione didn't like this memory. It happened all too often. She fought to clear her head. When the pressure was lifted, she opened her eyes, breathing hard. Snape nodded approvingly.

"You did much better than last time." He paused for a moment. "You know, you remind me of someone that I can't quite place." He stared at her thinking.

"Uh, I'm kind of tired. Can we stop for now? I have a lot of homework," Hermione said, wanting to leave before he put 2 and 2 together and figured out her secret. Hermione quickly left the room before her father could object and headed up to the Gryffindor common room, her head pounding. She stalked into the common room and seeing Harry and Ron playing a round of Wizard's Chess instead of studying, she walked up to Harry and smacked him upside the head.

"Owww! What was that for?" Harry yelled and rubbed his head. Ron almost choked on the pumpkin juice he was sipping from a tall glass. He covered his mouth to keep from laughing and spraying juice everywhere.

"That's for fourteen years ago! And for not studying!" And she stormed up to her room leaving behind a bewildered Harry.

End Chapter 11

* * *

Author notes: 

I hope that you like.


	12. Minerva Knows

Chapter 12 – Minerva Knows…

Professor Minerva McGonnagal sat at her desk and turned over the parchment in her hand the owl had just delivered. She is quite relieved to see it was from Mr. and Mrs. Granger because she had been worrying about the state of Hermione's health. She broke the seal and unrolling the parchment read: 

_Dear Professor McGonnagal,_

Thank you for your concern, but I must admit we were a little confused from your statements. Hermione is in fine health and is at school. At Hogwarts.

At this McGonnagal sprang from her seat with a gasp and then clutching the parchment in her hand she fled from her office to find Dumbledore.

She found him in a overstuffed reclining couch in his personal quarters sipping a tall frosty glass of pumpkin juice and reading a heavy book which floated in the air directly before his eyes.

"Albus!" she arrived breathlessly. "Something - " she panted a bit, "- is wrong with Hermione! I fear she never made it on the train. Something's befallen her. She's been kidnapped, or worse….killed!"

Dumbledore calmly set down his glass and pushed away the floating book. Rising from his seat he smiled and offered McGonnagal his couch. "Minerva, please. Take a few deep breaths. Sit down. Have some pumpkin juice."

She grabbed the glass and gulped, the juice running down her chin. Her backside eventually found the couch and she sighed handing him the parchment.

Dumbledore's eyes scanned the letter. "Hmm," he said. Looking up he smiled. "Actually, Minerva, you have nothing whatsoever to be worried about."

"What?! How can you be so calm! One of our brightest students is missing and all you can say is that I have nothing to worry about!"

"Minerva, did you read the entire letter?"

"Er… no."

Dumbledore handed her back the letter and she read on.

_Dear Professor McGonnagal,_

Thank you for your concern, but I must admit we were a little confused from your statements. Hermione is in fine health and is at school. At Hogwarts. However, I must admit that she is somewhat changed from last term. Without going into much detail of her past, she has been under a charm her whole life to look like us, her 'Muggle' parents, but now the charm has worn off and she now looks like her birth parents. One of them I know to be a certain Professor Severus Snape that teaches at Hogwarts. She is also, I believe, going my her birth name, Sophronia Snape. I hope this clears up any misunderstanding. If you have any more questions, please don't hesitate to ask.

Sincerely yours,

Mr. and Mrs. Jonathan Granger

(Author's Note… no idea what Hermione's parents real names are.)

When she finished reading McGonnagal's eyes bulged. "What? How dare he? Severus never told me, in all the years we've worked together that he had married, let alone had a child! And Miss Granger to boot!"

"Aah, well. He never mentioned it to me either. Nevertheless, I wouldn't go mentioning this to Severus, Minerva. It's still a rather sensitive subject for him. All will be revealed in due time, I just would prefer if it wasn't from you."

"Well, all right, Albus, if you insist." McGonnagal left his office in contemplation and almost ran into Neville. "Oh! Neville, I'm sorry."

"Uh, that's all right, Professor."

"Mr. Longbottom, would you please go and find Her- I mean Sophronia Snape for me and send her to my office? There's a good lad."

Neville hurried away and McGonnagal went to wait in her office.

Not too long after there was a soft knock and Hermione entered, her long, straight black hair swinging as she ducked her head in.

"Professor McGonnagal? You sent for me?"

"Yes, dear, please come in." She was suddenly struck by how much the girl looked like her father… and someone else she knew too. But she couldn't quite place it.

Hermione stood and waited, a little nervous. She had no idea what was about to happen.

McGonnagal set her fingertips together and leaning forward, staring over the tops of her spectacles said softly, "Now, when were you planning on letting me in on your secret, Miss Granger?"


	13. Potions with Pumpkin Juice, Big Macs and...

Chapter 13 – Potions with Pumpkin Juice, Big Macs and much, much more!

Hermione arrived at Potions class a little breathless from running all the way from McGonnagal's office to get there in time. Her heart beat fast from telling McGonnagal everything. She was partly relieved at having someone else know, but was also frightened of who else would figure it out – especially Severus Snape.

Hermione slid in next to Harry just as the bell rang. She breathed a sigh of relief and gave Harry a smile.

"Where have you been?" Harry hissed just as Snape swept out of his office. "What took you so long?"

"McGonnagal knows," Hermione mouthed silently.

"What?"

"McGonnagal knows," she whispered.

"What?" Harry looked at her, confused.

"McGonnagal knows!" she whispered louder.

"Miss Snape!" Snape growled. "Kindly keep your flirting to yourself. Potter if I see you talk to my daughter one more time in my classroom you will find yourself in three weeks detention. Do you understand me?" Snape approached them, staring Harry down. Then leaning in so that only Harry could hear, whispered, "Or you may find yourself at the end of my wand, Potter. Don't forget that."

Draco and his cronies snickered loudly. Snape whipped around and marched to the front of the class.

"Today, at the request of Headmaster Dumbledore we will be exploring new uses for pumpkin juice in potions." He sounded rather bored, and didn't do a very good job hiding it. I've marked on the board the seating for partners. Perhaps this will help with the excess chatter during my class." Snape looked directly at Harry when he said this. Harry glared at him.

Hermione looked up to the board and gasped. But why should she be so surprised that she was partnered with Draco? Out of the corner of her eye she could see Draco staring adoringly at her. There was no way she was going to go through another Potion's class with that love sick idiot breathing down her neck.

She slapped her hand on her desk and stood up. "No!" she yelled.

Snape turned around from a secret sip of pumpkin juice. "Excuse me? Did you have something to say?"

"Yes, I do, as a matter of fact! I refuse to be partnered with that imbecile one more time! I won't do it and you can't make me do it!"

Father and daughter glared at one another, the entire class in suspense.

Neville shuddered and nudged Ron. "I thought one Snape glare was bad enough, but two! I don't think I can stand it!"

Ron nodded absently. "It is rather scary, isn't it?"

Snape took a deep breath. "That will be 15 points from Gryffindor for unruly conduct, Miss Snape."

"I don't care!" Hermione yelled. "I will not be subjected to another class period of senseless drooling over my good looks! Not only that, but I end up doing most of the work! Even working with Neville is better than working with Draco! No offense Neville," she mumbled.

Snape scowled. "You will obey the seating order or you may leave my class," he said softly, eyes shooting daggers.

"Fine with me!" Hermione grabbed her books and stomped out of the classroom to everyone's surprise.

No one in the class could believe what just happened. Even Snape was a little shocked and a bit shaken, and had a hard time covering it up, but he managed to get through the class.

Hermione spent the extra time in the library until supper. She hardly had an appetite for it was her Occlumency lesson with her father afterwards and she dreaded it. After hardly eating anything, Hermione bit the bullet and slowly made her way to the potion's room, her stomach tightening in knots, knowing there wasn't really a way out of it.

When she arrived she heard voices coming from inside Snape's office. Entering the classroom Hermione could tell it was a woman. After listening for a few seconds she knew straight off it was Arnica Lockwood. What was _she_ doing here? Hemrione wondered. She snuck in and hid behind a desk, but with enough room so that she could have a good view.

Arnica stood across the room from Snape who stood leaning against his desk, arms folded and head bowed. His face was a thundercloud, but Arnica looked like an angel in a flowing, shimmering sky blue robe that became her figure quite nicely. Hermione smirked slightly seeing the woman, her golden hair cascading down her back in gentle waves.

Apparently, Hermione had arrived toward the beginning of their conversation for Arnica was saying, "Severus, I know you're upset with me. I wanted to apologize."

Snape grunted, but she continued. "I know you've wanted this job for years, but when I heard of the opening it wasn't something I could pass up. Please accept my apology."

Snape stood for a long time brooding. Arnica didn't have much patience for all her beauty. "Severus, what is the matter with you? Why are you so grouchy all the time?" That's exactly what Hermione wanted to know.

Snape scowled, but said, "I have been craving a Big Mac for months. _Months_ I tell you! And there is not one McDolly's to be found!" (Remember Snape is a wizard. NOT a muggle.) Hermione clapped a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

Arnica rolled her eyes. "You have _got_ to be kidding me! What really is your problem, Severus?"

Snape scowled even deeper and mumbled, "I've tried to forget about you, Arnica. I thought I had succeeded in wiping you from my memory. But then you show up here and everything is brought back to me of the last time we were together. I can't think about anything else but you."

"What are you saying?" Arnica breathed.

Snape gulped and whispered, "I'm saying that… I am still in love with you."

"What?!"

He took a deep breath, drawing himself up. "I said, I'm in love with you!"

Arnica was frozen where she stood, speechless. Snape strode over to her and without any hesitation grabbed her shoulders and kissed her deeply.

Hermione choked back a gasp. What was going on? How dare he! He was in love with some evil Veela woman while her poor mother was lost, alone and possibly in hiding somewhere! Maybe even dead, and all because of her father's one fatal mistake.

Snape finally pulled back and whispered, "You know I've never been able to resist your Veela charms, my love."

Hermione sprang to her feet. "How dare you!" she screamed. Snape and Arnica jumped, leaping away from each other. "How dare you betray my mother!"

Snape looked very confused. "Sophronia, I – You don't understand."

"I think I understand quite clearly!" With that she whirled around and ran from the room.

Arnica watched her leave and smiled. "She certainly takes after you, doesn't she, Severus?"


	14. Malfoy's Moment of Triumph

Chapter 14 – Malfoy's Moment of Triumph 

Hermione fled the potion's room, tears streaming down her face. She didn't pay attention to where she was running, and didn't care. Without realizing it she was heading towards the Slytherin part of the castle.

Suddenly, turning into a dark corridor, she slammed into someone. With her tears blurring her vision, and the lack of light, she couldn't make out who it was or what house they were from, but she latched on to them, sobbing desperately.

"What's wrong?" they asked her.

"Everything's wrong! How dare they do this to me! How dare they!"

"Who?" The person took Hermione in their arms and held her, rubbing her back and trying to get her to calm down. She clung to them tightly.

"My father, and that WOMAN!" she sobbed even harder.

The person didn't respond, but only soothed her; stroking her hair and her back and kissing the top of her head. "It's all right," they murmured. "Everything will be all right."

After awhile Hermione calmed down enough to step away without falling to the floor in a helpless heap. "Thank you," she sniffled. "I just needed a good cry. Um, where am I?"

"Slytherin halls. Did you need me to help you find your way back?"

"No, no. I'll be fine. Thank you," and with that Hermione planted a grateful kiss on a blonde boy's cheek and hurried away.

Draco staggered against the wall, his hand to his cheek. It still tingled where her lips had touched it. Had that really happened? Had it all been a dream? Had his beautiful Snake Angel, Sophronia, actually allowed him to hold and comfort her, and had she really bestowed a kiss on his most unworthy cheek?

Something started building up inside him. The pressure grew and grew until he could contain it no longer. "WOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" His cry echoed through the corridors, reaching every nook and cranny of the castle.

Sorry, so short, but we had limited time during Thanksgiving break. Had to hang out with the family too, you know. Next update: Christmas break!

SweetSpitit13 and Aelfswythe


	15. Sleeping Beauty on a Whole New Level

Authors' Note: We do not claim anything pertaining to Harry Potter, etc. P.S…. has anyone caught on to the pumpkin juice theme???? Just curious….

* * *

Chapter 15 - Sleeping Beauty on a Whole New Level

* * *

The next day was Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions. When Hermione did not show up for either, Harry and Ron grew very worried. It was not like Hermione to skip two classes in one day, let alone any at all!

Harry decided he would go looking for Hermione after Potions. However, Draco Malfoy was one-step ahead. When Neville conveniently blew up his cauldron and brought Snape swooping down on him in a rage, he used the opportunity to sneak out the door. He headed to the one place he knew "Sophronia" would be.

Arriving at the library Draco spotted her at a table near the Restricted Section with her nose in a book. The sight reminded him vaguely of someone else, but he ignored the thought and walked up to her.

With a grin, he held out a brimming glass of golden pumpkin juice and a plate of cookies.

"Hi," he said. "I brought you some food. I noticed you missed lunch and thought you might be hungry."

Hermione looked up, slightly surprised. "There's no food allowed in the library, Draco, but I suppose you wouldn't know that considering you don't spend much time here."

Draco pulled up a seat. "I know what you must think of me, Sophronia, but you've got to at least give me a chance. Aw, hang the rules. I will not tell if you will not. Besides, I know you're starving." He shoved the glass toward her.

She stared at him, but finally smiled and took a sip. "Thanks," she said. She took a bite of a cookie. "Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

He scoffed. "Aren't you? I noticed you skipped and frankly, I was worried about you."

"What?" She was genuinely surprised.

He sighed. "Have you been blind this whole semester? Don't you know that I actually care about you? You have not given me one chance. You haven't even gotten to know me!"

"Well, I've heard things…" Her voice tapered off.

"Do you believe everything you hear?"

"No."

"Well, then?"

She sat and thought about this for a second. "If you really knew who I was, you wouldn't be so anxious to be with me."

In a very brave move, Draco took her hand in his and held it gently. Then looking deep into her eyes he said, "I wouldn't care if you were a filthy little Mud-blood. I would still feel the same way I do now."

Hermione almost laughed, but with a shock realized, he was dead serious! What had happened to the Draco Malfoy she knew from years past?

Just then, Dumbledore entered the library, to Malfoy's annoyance.

"Aah, Mr. Malfoy. You wouldn't mind if I borrowed Miss Snape, would you? Come with me, my dear."

Hermione gently removed her hand with a smile and followed the Professor. Draco stared after her, muttering to himself in frustration.

Just as Hermione and Dumbledore turned the corner, they could hear the librarian screaming.

"How _dare_ you bring food in this library? You know the rules very well, Mr. Malfoy. Not only are you forbidden to come here for a month, I am sending you to the Headmaster for punishment! Now OUT!" Draco scrambled to pick up his things. "Leave the cookies, young man!" Draco obeyed and skedaddled.

When Hermione and Dumbledore entered his office, it was to find that Professor McGonagall and Arnica Lockwood were waiting.

Hermione glowered. "What is _she _doing here?" she said.

"Definitely her father's daughter," McGonagall mumbled to herself.

Dumbledore smiled from his desk. "We are all here to clear up a little misunderstanding, Sophronia. Apparently, yesterday, you walked in on Professor Lockwood and Professor Snape. Is that true?"

"Yes," Hermione said.

"Well, I don't believe that everyone concerned knows the full picture, isn't that so, Ms. Lockwood?"

"Yes, that is true."

"Would you care to explain to Sophronia?"

Hermione butted in angrily. "I already know plenty of the truth! I know that this _hussy_ was snogging _my_ father on school property! Not only is that _disgusting_ on more than one level, it is disgraceful to the memory of my poor mother! I will not stand for it! I won't!"

Everyone was in shock. Arnica recovered first. "Oh, Sophronia, dear, you misunderstand! I have been waiting for the right time to tell you. Sophronia, _I_ am your mother!" (dum dum dummmmmm – picture Luke Skywalker and Vader… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!)

Hermione nearly choked. "What? You – you're my…" Then before she could finish what she was saying, she fainted dead away.

"Oh my goodness!" McGonagall cried out and flew to Hermione. She gently patted her cheeks to try to wake her.

At this moment, Professor Snape rushed in saying, "For skipping class, I'll deal with you later, Mr. Malfoy." He stopped short upon seeing the scene before him.

Dumbledore was leaning over his desk looking down on Hermione's lifeless body, McGonagall had Hermione in her lap trying to wake her, and Arnica was wringing her hands. As soon as she saw Snape, she nearly started crying.

"Oh, Severus, I tried to explain…"

"What did you do to my daughter?" he yelled.

"Nothing!"

"If it was nothing, she wouldn't be lying on the floor unconscious!"

"We were supposed to tell her together, but you were late!"

"I had a difficult mess to clean up after Longbottom practically destroyed my classroom!"

"Well, he never causes problems in _my _class!"

"This isn't about Longbottom! This is about our daughter!"

Just then, Hermione started to wake up. "What's going on?" she said in confusion. "When did he get here?"

McGonagall got her to sit in a chair with a glass of pumpkin juice clinking with ice cubes and a sprig of mint to refresh her. Hermione took a few gulps.

"I've just told Sophronia that I'm her mother, Severus," Arnica updated him.

"I gather she didn't take it well," he grumbled.

"I'm just so confused," Hermione said. "Why didn't you tell me before, if both of you knew?"

"When your mother showed up here, I was a little surprised myself, but after sorting things out, we then decided that we'd wait for an opportune moment to tell you. I apologize it wasn't sooner," Snape said and he really did look sorry, which scared Hermione slightly. She had never seen this side of him. She wondered vaguely what had abducted her potions master.

Arnica smiled down on her daughter. "It's been years, I know, sweetie, and I'm sure you have a lot of questions which we can talk about together as a family later tonight or tomorrow if you'd like."

"Yes," Hermione nodded. "I'd like that."

Dumbledore smiled. "Wonderful! Now that that is settled, there is just one more thing that needs to be cleared up." He turned to Hermione. "I think it's time you tell your father who you really are."

"What do you mean?" Snape asked sharply.

Hermione gulped. She had not really planned on how she was going to tell him, if _ever_. She took a deep breath. "You might want to sit down for this one."

He ignored her. "Tell me," he demanded.

"Um…okay, you asked for it," she mumbled. "I am, or _was_ rather, Hermione Granger."

Snape stared at her, uncomprehending. "Could I have that one more time?"

"I. Am. Hermione. Granger." She said it very clearly. "You know, the know-it-all of Gryffindor House? Hermione Granger. Yes. That's _me_."

Suddenly, Snape's eyes bulged, and he struggled for breath. His head tilted back and the rest of him followed.

"He's fainted!" Hermione yelled. Secretly she was delighted. It was almost as if she had exacted all the revenge she had ever built up against Professor Snape. In addition, boy did it feel great!

About fifteen minutes later Snape had been revived and Hermione made a discreet exit so he could recover without having a relapse. As soon as she shut the door, she was confronted with a very pathetic looking Malfoy, standing and awaiting his fate.

On a sudden impulse, afterwards she never could figure out why, Hermione walked right up to Draco, grabbed him by the collar and planted a very firm kiss on his lips. It only took him a second to regain his senses and he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her back.

Eventually she pulled away, and with a very mysterious smile and flick of her sleek hair, she sauntered away leaving a very dazed, but happy Draco Malfoy, who when she left crumpled to the floor in a heap.

He came to a few seconds later and got to his feet. Draco was still standing there, albeit wobbly, when Arnica emerged from Dumbledore's office, leading a weak-kneed Severus Snape.

She smiled at Draco, knowing all too well, what had just happened to him. "You might want to wipe off that lipstick before you go in to see the Headmaster, my dear."

With a grin and a wipe of his sleeve, Draco waltzed in. Nothing could hurt him now!


	16. Chatting with the Snapes

Chapter 16 - Chatting with the Snapes

* * *

"You did WHAT??!!!" Ron's jaw dropped in utter shock.

"Well, maybe I got a little carried away." Hermione smiled sheepishly, cheeks pink.

"I wouldn't call snogging Draco in front of Dumbledore's office 'a little carried away'."

"Well, he'd been so nice to me!"

"Well, _I'm_ nice to you but you never -" Ron stopped suddenly. "Um, I'm not going to finish that thought."

To avoid the awkward silence Hermione decided to let the boys in on what she'd seen the previous night.

"That's not the only thing. I saw my father, Snape, kissing Arnica Lockwood in his office when I was going down there for Occulmency."

"Oh!" Harry cried. "That's disgusting! Why would she even want to kiss him? Ugh!"

Ron could not stop cringing from the thought. He squinted his eyes shut and started murmuring. "Bad picture! Bad picture!"

Hermione's face fell. "That's not the craziest part of the day, though."

"What else could there be?" Harry asked.

"Let's just say that my mother _is_ alive."

"And Snape's cheating on her?"

Ron scoffed. "I never thought Snape could have it in him. The low-down dirty scum!"

"No, not exactly," Hermione said. "It's more like I caught him kissing his wife."

"Since when was Snape married?" Ron was confused.

"A year to the day before I was born."

"Wait a minute," Harry said. "What exactly are you saying?"

Hermione sighed. "I'm saying that Arnica Lockwood is really Arnica Snape, and she is my mother."

"WHAT!?" The cry echoed through the Gryffindor halls and half the castle.

8888

Hermione sat in her squashy armchair across from her parents in Arnica's personal quarters. They were supposed to be discussing years gone by, but it wasn't working very well. Arnica and Snape sat on the couch cuddling, which sent shivers of revulsion through their daughter's body.

Hermione cleared her throat. "So, how did I do on my test… um.. Mom?"

Arnica smiled at her. "You passed with flying colors! You remind me of myself in my own Ravenclaw years. I loved to study!"

"Yeah…" Hermione swung her feet. Her chair was so stuffed that her feet barely touched the floor.

"Is something wrong, honey?" Arnica asked.

"Yeah, could you stop holding hands? And cuddling? It's making me uncomfortable."

"Oh."

Snape smirked. "It's not like I haven't seen you and Draco snuggling in my potions class before."

Hermione slapped her hands on the arms of her chair in anger. "How _dare_ you! I have no interest in Draco Malfoy at all!"

"That's not what _he_ said last night."

Hermione pressed her lips together. Her hand itched to snatch her wand. "What exactly did he say, _Father?_"

"All right! Let's stop this now." Arnica intervened. "Perhaps instead of discussing the past, I think it would be a good idea to discuss our future – long term and immediate."

"Ok." Hermione said. "We can't deny I have another identity," she jumped right onto the topic. "What are we going to do with Hermione Granger? What about my _other_ parents? They love me too."

"And there's no reason why you still can't visit them." Arnica smiled at her in understanding. "I always liked them, even if they were muggles."

Snape glared at his wife. "We never discussed this. I don't approve of her consorting with _those_ types."

"I thought you were on our side, father!"

"She's spent her whole life with them, Severus! We can't expect them to give her up entirely, at least not right away," Arnica argued.

"I don't care! It is not my fault that you did not stay that one night so I could explain. You did not even tell me that you were pregnant! This is the first time I've been able to spend time with her and I'll not have some muggle freaks near her!"

"Are you blaming this on me?" Arnica's eyes flashed and she jumped to her feet. "I left to protect myself and my unborn child! How was I to know that you would become one of _them_? How could you serve someone so evil?! There was no way I had let our daughter be exposed to such filth and darkness! I took her where I knew you would never look. And look at her! She is beautiful! In addition, she is brilliant! And all because I left YOU!"

Snape stared at her, a little in awe of her anger. He took a few deep breaths. After a moment, he spoke up. "I should be raving mad at you right now, but you always were so sexy when you were furious."

Hermione's jaw dropped. What had he just said? "Are you two always like this?" she wondered aloud.

Arnica smiled a bit shakily. "Yeah, pretty much. Somehow it works for us." Hermione wasn't quite convinced, but who was she to question? Suddenly an image popped into her head of her fighting with Draco, her husband. He grabbed her and told her how gorgeous she looked when she was angry and kissed her. Revulsion went through her and she shuddered, leaping to her feet.

"That's just gross!" Arnica and Snape stared at her in surprise. Hermione blushed. "I'm sorry. I think I need to take a walk."

She made a quick exit and left the castle. She needed time to think, collect her thoughts. The fresh air revived her cloudy head and she walked, not really paying attention to where she was going. It was a strange feeling, trying to think of a way to get rid of one of her identities. Which one was she? Was she still bookish Hermione Granger? On the other hand, was she Severus Snape's daughter? Who did she _want_ to be?

Looking up Hermione found herself at the edge of the lake. She was standing in the exact spot when Harry, in his third year, had produced his magnificent Patronus, chasing away the Dementors. She stared out across the lake remembering. She could feel tears burning behind her eyes as the feelings came rushing back. How terrible it had been to watch Harry and Sirius dying! With a gasp, she suddenly realized what she had to do!

Hermione ran full tilt back to the castle, up the stairs and to her mother's personal chambers. She could hear giggling as she approached coming from inside, but she was running so fast she could not stop.

She skids to stop just inside. There her mother and father sat on the sofa, sitting next to each other. Snape was blowing bubbles in a glass of pumpkin juice with a curly straw and Arnica was giggling away.

"Um.." Hermione breathed, out of breath. "I'm not going to ask about the straw, but I've got it. I know what I have to do."

Arnica and Snape looked up, looking a bit guilty. "What is that, sweetie?" Arnica smiled.

"I have to kill Hermione Granger."

"Oh!" Arnica was not quite sure what else to say.

A smile tugged on the corner of Snape's lips. "Well, it's about time somebody did it! She's been getting on my nerves all this term!" Hermione stared at him, speechless. It was not until he winked, that she knew he was teasing her. Snape, teasing?

She collected herself. "Father, I need you to go to Professor Dumbledore. We need to plan things just right. Mother, if you could contact my parents… I mean my _other_ parents, and the rest of the Professors. I think they all need to know. Right now, I need to go talk to my friends."


	17. The Death of Hermione Granger

Chapter 17 – The Death of Hermione Granger

* * *

"Why don't you say something?" Hermione asked. She had just told Harry and Ron her plan.

"What are we supposed to say?" Ron asked grouchily. "Oh, great! You're killing off our best friend, no problem! And we're supposed to be happy about it?"

"But I'm not dying! I'll be right here! I'm still me!"

Harry looked at her. "I've been questioning that lately. You've been awfully Snape-like these past few weeks. And kissing Malfoy was definitely over the top! The Hermione I know would never have even dreamed of doing something like that. Except maybe in a nightmare."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Please, try and understand. I can't live two lives."

Ron frowned. "Why not?"

"Because, someone, someday will find out I never went to St. Mungo's and that I never had dragon pox. I don't want to have to deal with that. Come on! I need you two to support me."

"Fine! Kill Hermione Granger off! But don't expect to see us cry!" Harry and Ron glared at her.

"You're not going to cry at my funeral? Won't someone suspect something then?" Sometimes these boys could be so stupid!

"Well, you're not really dead, so why should I cry?" Ron wanted to know.

"Don't make me do this, Ronald Arthur Weasley."

"Do what?"

Hermione walked up to him, and leaning in, so that only he could hear, whispered something into his ear.

"You wouldn't," Ron gasped.

"Try me," she grinned wickedly.

"But... but that's blackmail!"

Harry stared with wide eyes. "What did she say?"

Ron shook his head. "Fine. Fine, I'll cry. In fact, I feel like having a bit of a cry right now. Excuse me." Ron hurried out of the room.

Harry was all of a sudden uncomfortable being in the same room alone with Hermione. She smiled mischievously.

"You know, I really think the Hermione I know is already dead. You've become Sophronia Snape. Hermione never would have resorted to blackmail." He paused. "At least I don't think she would have."

"Oh, she would have. Believe me. I have plenty on you too, but don't worry. It can stay between just you and me. What do you say?"

Harry looked at his friend sadly. "Hermione, you don't have to blackmail me. You're my best friend. You want me to cry? I'll cry. Just tell me when and where." He turned and left.

Hermione suddenly felt ashamed. How could she! What had come over her? Blackmailing her own friends? Was she really being taken over by her Snape genes? Maybe she belonged in Slytherin after all….

The great hall was filled to brimming. Sounds of sniffling filled the air as candles floated above the multitude of bowed heads. Hermione, dressed in black, her dark sleek hair tied back out of the way, sat between Harry and Ron, holding their hands in an act of comfort. Ron was crying loudly, the sound being louder than anything else in the room. Hermione just barely caught someone behind her whispering.

"I always knew that Ron Weasley had a thing for Hermione. It's so sad he could never tell her his true feelings." Another person shushed them and Hermione blushed. Where had they gotten _that_ idea?

Hermione snuck a peek at Harry where his head was bowed. Silent tears rolled down his cheeks. He never made a sound or attempted to wipe them away. Hermione frowned. She hated seeing her friends this way. Ron was making a fool of himself, and Harry? She suspected that he truly was crying, but she didn't know why.

At this moment, Dumbledore climbed to the pedestal, his face a story of sorrow and regret.

"Thank you for coming to share in this most sorrowful moment. We are privileged to have with us Hermione's parents, Mr. and Mrs. Granger. We extend to them our condolences." Dumbledore took a deep breath. His face sagged, surprising Hermione. Wasn't he just pretending? He didn't look like he was. He continued. "It is regretful that we have had to experience the loss of more than one of our students here at Hogwarts. At this time we remember one of our brightest, kindest, and most talented. Hermione Granger, we will miss you: daughter, friend, and classmate." Loud cries and sobbing filled the hall, Ron being the loudest of all.

Hermione felt frozen in her seat. All around her were the sounds of people mourning. Mourning for HER. Harry's tears were falling faster now and Ron was he still blubbering? She felt so confused. Looking up she spied her father, Professor Snape, shielding his face. He blew his nose into a handkerchief, wiping red eyes. Him too? Something warm spread through her. It was the realization that people had actually really cared about her. Suddenly, she found herself crying, wishing she could be her old self again, but knowing there was no going back.


	18. The Epilogue

Chapter 18 – The Epilogue

A few of the Professors said a few words in her behalf and then they were dismissed for a few light refreshments outside in the beautiful sunshine. Hermione wandered through the clusters of people. Passing Dumbledore and her parents, the Grangers, she caught a snatch of conversation.

"You see," Dumbledore was explaining. "We've had this pumpkin juice surplus the entire year. Apparently one of our house elves has been magically producing barrels of pumpkin juice in his sleep. Of course we could always have gotten rid of them, but what's the use in wasting perfectly good pumpkin juice? Wouldn't you agree? Now, I was wondering, would you be interested in a few of the barrels? They're a good vintage." The Grangers nodded their heads and sipped their own glasses. Hermione smiled, slightly amused.

Passing on, she found Harry, Ron and Ginny, standing glumly around with a few of the Gryffindors. They weren't saying anything, just holding glasses of (you guessed it) pumpkin juice.

"Hi," Hermione (Sophronia) said.

"Hey," they said. Just then Draco walked up. He smiled at her and she shifted her feet uncomfortably. She hoped he didn't think they were an item just because of one innocent little kiss.

"You didn't know Hermione, did you, Sophronia?" he asked casually, moving closer to her.

"Actually, no. I never got to meet her."

"She was the brainiac kind of girl. Nice, I guess. She had bushier hair than Hagrid. At least now some of us will have a chance at answering questions in class."

At that Harry threw down his glass. "Shut your face, Malfoy!"

"Harry, it's okay," Hermione soothed him. "It doesn't matter."

Draco raised his hands in mock defense. "Whoa, I didn't mean anything by it."

"Sure you did!" Harry shouted. "You meant every word! You never liked her! You were always so jealous because you couldn't even make an A when you were potions pet! If you ever say one more thing about her, I swear, Malfoy, I'll hex you so bad, your great-great-great-great-great grandfather's going to hurt!"

"Oh, yeah?" Draco glared at him. "Well, she was a stuck up know-it-all! It's a fact! What? Can't face the truth, Potter, or are you just sad that your girlfriend is dead and now no one will care about you!"

Harry lunged at Draco, decking him in the jaw.

Hermione gasped. "Harry! No!"

Ron stared at his glass of pumpkin juice, slightly in a daze. "I can't stand it!" he said. "If I see one more glass of pumpkin juice I swear I'll lose it!" He threw his glass on the ground and stormed off. (We've now dubbed him "Random Ron" heh heh heh…)

Hermione nearly panicked. This was insane! What was wrong with everyone? Snape arrived on the scene breaking up the fighting boys.

"All right! That's enough, Potter. Malfoy, let go of his hair. That's no way to fight." Hermione caught her father's eyes. Her bottom lip trembled. It wasn't supposed to be like this!

"Sophronia, take Potter up to his room. I think he needs some time alone. Malfoy, you're coming with me."

Sophronia escorted Harry back inside. They walked up the staircase in silence. When they finally reached the empty Gryffindor common room, Harry collapsed onto the couch.

"Harry, what's wrong?"

"Leave me alone. My friend is dead."

"What are talking about? I'm right here."

"No, you don't understand. Hermione is dead. She's never coming back."

Hermione sat next to him on the couch. "But, Harry. I'm _right here_."

"You don't get it do you?" Harry yelled. "You aren't the same! You'll never be the same. You're turning into a Snape and there's no stopping it! I don't even know you anymore! How can I just let you go? Why couldn't you have just turned back into Hermione? Who cares if Snape is your dad? You don't have to be or look like him!"

"I'd be living a lie, Harry. I couldn't do that."

"I don't care! I don't want Sophronia! I want Hermione!"

Hermione was shocked. "Harry! What's going on? What is really the problem here?"

"What's really the problem? I'll tell you the problem!" And suddenly he grabbed her by the shoulders, kissing her deeply, completely stealing her breath away. When he let her go she jumped up from the couch.

"What – was – THAT?" she shouted, too shocked to feel anything else. "I can't believe you just did that, Harry! You've never said anything! I thought we told each other everything and you never cared to mention... THAT!"

"Not everything, Hermione." He stared at her, his eyes shadowed.

"Stop staring at me like that, Harry! You're making me really mad!" She had no control over her emotions now.

"You know, Hermione, I never told you, but I've always thought you were so hot when you got mad. It doesn't matter if you look like a Snape, you still look…. Wow."

Hermione's eyes bugged out of her head. The image of her parents fighting… their kissing and making up passed in front of her eyes. Was this to be her fate too? Taking a deep breath she screamed at the top of her lungs, the sound of it echoing through the halls of the ancient castle.

THE END.

* * *

That's right, folks. It's the end no sequel no more chapters. The END. So evil we know... mwahahahahaha….Thanks for reading! Review!

Love, SweetSpirit13 and Aelfswythe

P.S. None of you ever saw it coming, did you? HAHAHAHA! Well, neither did us. Not until like, 5 seconds from the end. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
